


You Don’t Exist

by Astral_Sea



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brian is such a cutie, Deacury, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Roger’s dad is a dick and I couldn’t be bothered to look up his name, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Smile Era, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tim Staffell is a jerk, Winifred Taylor bless her soul, implied froger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Sea/pseuds/Astral_Sea
Summary: “Rog, we have to. I mean when else will we ever-""Be scammed out of our money. At the grocery store, the stalls at the market, literally anywhere. I'm not wasting money on a fake.""Oh come now, Darling. Don't be so overdramatic. It's not flattering on you."Freddie moves to sit in the previously occupied seat. The woman quickly swallowing the water she had been drinking before shooting the younger boy a sweet smile. "Hello, and what can I do for you?""I would love a reading, Darling. As well as my mate back there." He leaned in, "he's a skeptic." She nodded with a small laugh. Looking over Roger once, eyes filling with playfulness."Agh yes, I can see. I'll start with you then... see if I can win Mr. Skeptic over.""Good luck, Darling. He's as hard headed as he appears."





	1. The Letter That Haunts Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally suppose to be a one shot and then my brain wouldn’t stop coming up with ideas for this soooo it’s going to be longer than that. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also just wanna warn you I’m bad at updating. So expect slow updates

"I can't believe you convinced me to come to this bloody event with you." Roger huffed finding more entertainment pulling his hair out strand by strand instead of walking around a shop small enough to brush up against someone with weird women staring at them. Choosing to pick the dirt from under his nails rather than pay an ounce of attention to the vendors selling strange necklaces claiming protective spells had been put on them or dolls that stared further into his soul than Roger was comfortable with.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Birds chirping, flowers almost fully bloomed as they moved through spring and got closer to summer, and the sun lighting up the sky. Not a cloud out today just a nice breeze to help cool sun kissed skin. A perfect day for laying around and doing nothing. Instead Roger had been dragged to a paranormal event at a little shop near Freddie's flat. Freddie having heard about it from a few friends at uni.

Roger wanted to thank them personally for ruining his entire Saturday. He could have been doing so many other things right now. Creating another killer drum solo for the song he had been working on, thinking about finishing the homework assigned by his bio professor and not doing it, hell even catching up on the sleep he missed.

Freddie waved him off, running a black painted finger nail over different fabrics. "Oh, please Darling. We both needed to get out and anyway this could be fun. Now stop pouting you're giving even the spirits a fright let alone the poor vendor lady who looks like she's been killed and brought back by your stare." With a click of his tongue he went back to focusing on picking out a top not caring one bit about the strange looks he was getting from women passing by. It was a cute top.

"Whatever." Roger muttered walking further down the tight aisle to look at beautiful crystals and stones hanging from string instead of silver or gold. One of his hands went to reach for a jewel, a larger one the back a gray with the inside colored in bursts of purples, blues, and greens. Someone lightly smacked his hand away, but that didn't stop him recoiling back like he had been burned.

"Don't touch. I can't have your energy in my stones. It's bad for business." The women, a middle aged lady wearing a comfortable black dress shirt snipped. Her hair braided to the side, makeup simple but still there and her nails long, painted a beautiful coral color.

"... energy? Listen lady I don't..."

"I know you don't believe," she scuffed as if offended she wouldn't already know he didn't believe in spiritual or the supernatural. "It's written all over that grump face of yours. That doesn't mean the rest of these people don't and I don't want them contacting me they have bad energy. Lord know no one needs your bad mojo."

Roger opened his mouth, ready to rip this lady a new one when Freddie came up behind him with an overdramatic gasp. "Oh darling, these are beautiful!" Reaching out to touch the same stone Roger's fingers had almost touched. The woman said nothing. Just smiled sweetly at Freddie and explained the stones meaning and protection. Roger had to bite his tongue to keep himself from making a scene and having to deal with the wrath of an angry Freddie Mercury later on.

"Darling, you really need to stop that. You'll age much quicker and we can't have you ruining that beautiful face." Freddie winked leading the other man towards the back of the shop where few people were. There was a psychic giving a reading to a young woman who looked barely out of school. Whatever the psychic was saying seemed to have the girl in pure shock and tears. Hand coming up to wipe the stray tear that dared to fall.

She didn't look like what people assumed psychics would. Her wrists weren't covered in bracelets, no crazy earrings or hair wrapped in a bandanna. Her hair was a dyed burgundy color, pulled back into a bun with bangs framing her face. Green eyes sharing sympathy for the women she was talking to. Wearing a fitted dress that came a few inches above her knees in a simple black color. She wore a cuff earring with a moon hanging and the other earring a simple moon.

"He misses you so much, Love. Oh-" she paused laughing after a minute, "he wanted me to tell you to stop being so worried about everything and to go out and have fun. You've spent too much time taking care of your mother and he's proud of you for being strong, but he also wants you to enjoy being young." She looked up, tucking back burgundy strands of hair behind her ear and leaning forward with certainty written on her face.

The girl nodded, tears falling freely now. "Thank you so much. This- this has really helped me. More than you'll ever know." She paid, taking a picture of her reading and taking a business card with her before shuffling to the front of the shop.

Freddie turned, eyes lit up in excitement. Roger knew that look and he wasn't having it. That look was the same look that had gotten the two caught up with law enforcement with nothing but soaked boxers. Or had Roger leaning over the toilet of their flat wishing and praying to die and end his suffering.

Roger had already been dragged to this event and wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle up with Tim. Who would be waiting for him if they got back before he finished his afternoon class, practicing his bass or doing coursework that Roger could distract him from.

Roger hoped they made it back before Tim did.

"Rog, we have to. I mean when else will we ever-"

"Be scammed out of our money. At the grocery store, the stalls at the market, literally anywhere. I'm not wasting money on a fake."

"Oh come now, Darling. Don't be so overdramatic. It's not flattering on you."

Freddie moves to sit in the previously occupied seat. The woman quickly swallowing the water she had been drinking before shooting the younger boy a sweet smile. "Hello, and what can I do for you?"

"I would love a reading, Darling. As well as my mate back there." He leaned in, "he's a skeptic." She nodded with a small laugh. Looking over Roger once, eyes filling with playfulness.

"Agh yes, I can see. I'll start with you then... see if I can win Mr. Skeptic over."

"Good luck, Darling. He's as hard headed as he appears."

Roger opened his mouth to retort, but instead huffs and chooses to sit in a chair a few feet away. Just far enough to not be able to pick up much of the conversation between the two. Watching as he shuffled a deck of cards before giving them back to her.

"You seem to really enjoy... a job or maybe a hobby? It's something to do with music." Her brows furrowed, looking at Freddie quizzically.

"I have a band. Well we would be a band if we could keep a guitarist." He sighed, "no one seems to fit in just right. Either they can play and clash with us or can't play but we get on perfectly."

"I see and that's why you feel stuck. Wanting more than what you have, but not knowing exactly how to obtain it and push yourselves further into the spotlight. You lot have an amazing thing going and," she winked, "don't you worry. I see someone walking out and another walking in his place. Someone who will become very special to you."

Freddie was intrigued. "Important like... a soulmate?"

Freddie, from a young age, knew he had a soulmate. After seeing the later written neatly into his skin in beautiful cursive. A simple 'J' left right above his heart. Running to his mother to ask about the offending letter, his mother sat him down with a laugh.

'That's the first letter of your soulmates name. You see," she ran her fingers through his thick hair, 'the closer you get to meeting your soulmate the small letters that will be revealed to you.'

'... so someone has 'F' on them for me?'

'That's right, Darling. And one day when you both meet your name will be written in the same spot their's is on you.'

Freddie had waited and waited for the letters to start to slowly appear, but they never did. He was forced to watch the kids he had gone to school with find their soulmates while he still had no clues as of who his soulmate was.

The letter 'J' haunted him.

"I see you are a believer then," her smile was soft. Reaching out and brushing her hand over his. "You have been through many hardships, but don't worry. He's real and will be even more than you expected."

Freddie was practically bouncing out of his seat in excitement by the time his reading was over. Paying the lady more than she had asked for and taking a card, writing a mental note to contact her with any other questions he had.

Roger was less than impressed. Sitting back in the comfortable chair. "Go on then." She looked at him confused before he went on. "Aren't you going to bust out a crystal ball? I don't know read my palm or something?"

That had her falling into hysterics. Having to calm her breathing after almost a minute of rib aching laughter. "Oh my, you really are something else. No, Love, that's not what I do." A large deck of cards were passed his way. These were brown in color with a beautiful design on the back of it. They were a lot larger than normal playing cards leaving Roger to believe this was not a normal deck. "Now for this to work I need you to fully concentrate. Close your eyes and block out everything."

Roger rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Clearing his mind of all thoughts and just letting himself fall into the moment.

"Now I want you to think of a question or two you want answered. Make it clear as you shuffle the cards and once you feel your energy is in the deck give them back."

And he did just that. Not having anything particular in mind he thought about the band and what direction they'd be taking. About Tim, who he'd been with for almost a full year now, and if their relationship would last the test of time. He had been worried, these past few weeks. Not saying anything to Freddie making the curiosity eat away at the back of his mind.

Tim had been acting weird recently. Coming home later than normal. Making excuses as to why he ditched practice early and why he seemed so distant not only in practice, but when they were together as well. Something had been wrong for awhile.

He passed the cards to her, but she made no move to do anything with them once she had them. "Perfect.

The younger lady laid out the cards in a strange pattern, but Roger made no move to say anything. "Ready, Mr. Skeptic." Roger nodded and watched as the cards were passed out in a strange pattern.

"Are you... insecure?"

Roger chocked on his spit, but put on a brave face. "No, of course not." She gave a knowing look but chose not to say anything.

"Right.... it seems like you're holding yourself back from something." She frowned down at the cards before looking back at him. "Or someone's holding you back. Are you in a relationship?"

"Almost a year." He stated bluntly.

"But you aren't happy." She was just as blunt. "And you won't be until you break it off with him. He's holding you back from being something so much greater than this." Roger recoiled, ready to defend Tim until he stopped to think.

Tim has always been on the more... controlling side. Keeping him from going out with Freddie while Tim is out with his friends, telling him it's for his own good. Telling Roger he was too busy to come over to their flat and spend time together and when Roger had packed up his life and went to live with Tim, things still hadn't changed. He controlled how the boy dressed and had him biting his tongue at practice. Afraid his ideas were too stupid to bring up.

Since dating Tim, he noticed, he had really inverted back into himself. Becoming someone he never was. Nervous, insecure, and dependent. Hoping to please Tim and keep him around. Too afraid no one would want him like Tim did. People only wanting him for his body, not the whole package.

"You're beautiful, Love. But maybe don't eat so much. You're starting to get a little fat I think."

"That song's alright, but the lyrics are a little... dry don't you think?"

"Maybe you shouldn't wear that, Roggie. It makes you look like a whore."

"Why do you want to go out with Freddie so bad? To slut yourself out to everyone else out in the club? Fine go spread your legs. Be the whore you were before we got together." That stung. It hurt to be called a slut by a friend, but it hurt even more to be called that by someone who was suppose to love and care about you.

That had kept Roger from going out for awhile.

"Once you let him go you'll be a lot happier." She smiled reassuringly. Handing a tissue over before Roger even realized tears had started to fall. No one knew about Tim. About how he treated him and he never wanted anyone to find out. It's what he deserved anyway. For being promiscuous before he had gotten with Tim. Sleeping with anyone who caught his attention.

He deserved this. Didn't he?

"No you don't." She caught him off guard, taking his hand in her's. "You don't deserve any of this."

"How-"

"Your face gave it all away, Love. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Roger nodded slowly, thankful she was as nice as she was. He really didn't want Freddie to know. Knowing he would make a big deal and cause a big blow out that's affect the band. "Once you get rid of him you'll have a lot of suitors approaching you. You draw people to you, it's your energy. They love it and you'll find you love their attention, but it'll still be not what you want."

Roger nodded all the while listening to her with more intent than he was before. Having his attention fully caught by the young girl.

"And then he'll show up and turn your whole world upside down. Don't be afraid though because what he does will pave the way for your future with not only you and the band, but with him as well. Your soulmate."

"Thank you," Roger paid her once their time was up, only having paid for a short reading.

"How was your reading, Darling?" Freddie asked, looking over the necklace he had bought from one of the various vendors. They walked out of the shop, Roger praying he didn't show any signs of tearing up.

He shrugged, like her words hadn't left a mark. Starting to slowly believe in what he never had before. "It was alright. Generic stuff like I expected."

Freddie wanted to talk more about it, but let it go seeing Roger's face. It wasn't his usually look of disinterest. More like he was shook up and didn't want to have Freddie, or anyone really, pry. So, the older boy let it go and decided to talk about his own reading. Excited about the news of a soulmate in his cards.

"Can you believe it? She said he would be more than I expected." Freddie was smiling big, not a care in the world about what people thought of his smile. Roger was happy the boy had gotten over his insecurity with his teeth. He really was beautiful regardless.

"Someone destined to put up with you the rest of their life? Sounds like a curse." Roger snorted. Freddie elbowed the boy lightly with a little frown.

"Oh hush up, Love. Whoever gets the pleasure of having me as their soulmate would be thrilled I'm sure."

"Of course, Fred." It was sincere. As they approached Roger's flat he shared with Tim, saying their goodbyes before the door was shut softly.

Tim wasn't home yet, having an afternoon class today. He wouldn't be back for awhile especially if him and his friends went out drinking. The same friends who Tim refused to introduce Roger to. As if he was embarrassed to have someone like Roger to call as his boyfriend. It had always been this way since they had gotten together. Roger opening his life up to Tim after the other told him he needed to open up more. While everything was hidden from the blonde. The older boy going out to parties and introducing his boyfriend as just his band mate, Roger's heart sinking to his feet.

Tim would always come back to him, flowers and an offer of a date at some nice place they both knew they couldn't afford. Forgiving him would end  with intense makeup sex, going right back to where they had been.

Maybe she was right...

Roger kicked his shoes off, hanging up his coat before walking into their small kitchen. It was barely used unless it was to make tea or heat up leftovers. The wood chipped cabinets, dingy floors, and barely functional oven made it apparent what kind of flat Roger had moved into. Many arguments had been started over Roger's lack of cooking.

"Can't you at least cook something? You come home and do nothing. Don't study. Don't clean. Nothing."

Roger had slept on the couch that night, too afraid to go sleep at Freddie's and raise suspicion. Trying not to think about the questionable stains left in the destroyed cushions and the sound of Tim's snores echoing throughout the flat. Having gave up trying to get Roger back into bed, not begging if he was doing to be stubborn.

Maybe Tim wasn't... what he thought he was....

What was he even talking about? He didn't believe in these- these psychics. Nor did he believe in soulmates. What a load of bull. Him and Tim have had their differences, but that didn't mean Tim didn't love him. Even though the names etched in their skin with dark ink weren't each other's. That never bothered them.

Roger didn't care or believe in soulmates. His parents hadn't been soulmates and they had fallen in love all the same. Having had him and his baby sister with very little problem. They did, however, fight over the names written in their skin. Claiming the other would jump at the chance to leave them for their soulmate. Breaking out into screaming matches that ended with his mother crying herself to sleep on the couch while his father left to cool off. 

Roger detests the idea of a soulmate. He should be able to choose who he belonged to and who he wanted to spend his life with romantically. It didn't help that his soul mark hadn't changed since the day he was born. Having been born with the letter 'F' tucked neatly at the nape of his neck.

After finding out his parents weren't soulmates he had grown to dislike the soul mark. Believe his parents were right to let their hearts choose who they end up with and not some mark with a random persons name. Keeping his hair long, he chose to hide it instead. Letting people believe he was born without a mark.

The letter 'F' made his heart race.

Very few knew about his mark besides his parents, sister, Freddie, and Tim. Roger had thought, for a good long while, Freddie was his soulmate. Until the day he confronted Freddie about it and was secretly heart broken to see 'J' instead of 'R' in the older boy's skin.

The kettle whistling pulled Roger from his thoughts, grabbing his favorite mug. One Freddie had gotten him for his birthday, a lovely pink mug that said '#1 Princess' on it. It was meant to be a gag gift, but he loved it all the same. It saddened Roger to see the handle chipped from a fight they had gotten into not long after they had moved into together.

He made his tea before moving back to the living room. Setting the mug down to go and grab his textbook to start on his coursework to keep his mind busy and off the psychic. God knows he needed it.

Before he could make it too far, mug empty and stomach growling, Roger had fallen sleep. Textbook splashed across his lap, pencil having rolled to the floor. Tim didn't bother stumbling through the door till the early hours of the morning. Laughing loudly with his button up opened and hair a mess.

Roger waking to the heavy body of Tim falling on top of him ungratefully. "Baby... wake you. Come on, Love."

"What the hell, Tim," Roger gasped. "You're crushing me." That fell on deaf ears.

"Come on, Baby. I need you." Tim pushed his hips forward, grinding down into the smaller frame. Something hard pressing into his back.

"Not tonight, Tim. I'm tired." Roger rolled out from under Tim, getting up on tired legs.

Tim wasn't happy with that.

"Why? Did Freddie fuck you already? Huh? I bet you two had fun together while I was away. You'll open your legs to anyone, won't you?" Tim had managed to get up and was now in Roger's face. Who was almost frozen in his spot.

"... Tim you're drunk."

"I bet you've opened your legs to everyone at Uni at this point. Haven't you? Everyone has used you. You're lucky I chose to date your slutty ass. No one else would. With how loose you are."

"Tim, please."

"You open your legs to everyone, but your own boyfriend. Too tired from taking Freddie all afternoon." Roger pushed Tim away and out of his face. The other boy became furious. Grabbing the blonde roughly by the shoulder and pushing him towards the door. "Get out."

"Tim," Roger had tears in his eyes. Disoriented from sleep and wincing at the fingers pressing bruises into his skin.

"Get. Out." The older boy pushed Roger once more who almost tripped on tired feet. Grabbing his shoes quickly and walking out. Heart heavy and still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

Then the tears came.

"Freddie, I already told you I don't want to talk about it. Now can I please come in?" Roger wiped angrily at his face, done with his friends questions.

Freddie sighed and moved out of the way to allow Roger to come in. Kicking his shoes off and moving to throw himself down on the other's couch. The older boy shuffled behind him, fuzzy slippers and all. "You don't have to sleep on the couch, Darling. You know my bed's-"

"Not happening. Just get me a blanket and leave me alone." Roger's back faced Freddie so he couldn't see the tears streaming down his face or the way his lips quivered, biting down to keep himself from sobbing.

The older boy stared sadly at the blonde currently balled up on his couch before throwing one of his many blankets over the shaking body. "Goodnight, Rog."

They didn't talk about the night before when morning had awoken the two. Choosing to sip on their tea and make small talk instead of pushing Roger to talk about something he didn't want to. Especially with how sore his eyes were and the tear streaks that gave him away.

"Last night another letter formed on my chest." Freddie pipped up. The original plan had been to tell Roger last night, as he was literally jumping in excitement. To the point that the neighbors below knocked on his door to complain.

Roger didn't look up, stirring his tea lazily. "... that's good."

"It's an 'O'. I've been trying to figure out all night what the name could be. Any ideas."

The other just shrugged. Not interested in continuing this conversation. Instead he moved to the sink, mug in hand, and dumped his tea out. Leaving the mug to sit in the surprisingly empty sink.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I told you I-"

"Well, I'm not going to have you pout around all day so tell me what the bloody hell happened."

Roger sighed, dropping back into the old kitchen chair. "Tim came home drunk that's all."

"Like hell."

"Just leave it alone, Fred." And he was up on his feet again, hastily putting his shoes on and slamming the door behind him.

Brian looked at the millionth poster that had been hung up around campus for a band called 'Smile' looking for a lead guitarist who didn't play like 'absolute shit' or 'had the personality of a dry wall'. He had ignored it the first few days he had seen it, being too busy with his studies to be able to commit to a band. Then he had seen the blasted poster all over the hall, in one of his classrooms, and even passed to him by one of his friends.

So, maybe this was fate.

Taking one of the many posters down and reminding himself to call the number on the paper once home from his lectures. Folding the paper neatly and sliding into his pocket before walking to his classroom for his first lecture of the day.

The rest of the day had dragged on.

"I'm sorry, Baby. You know I never meant to say any of those horrible things to you." Tim had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy who's head was pressed into Tim's chest. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and something so Tim filling his senses and helping him relax.

"... I know." It was quiet, muffled more by the fabric of the button up Tim had on.

"Beautiful boy, let me make it up to you." Tim pressed kisses into his skin, forehead, both cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. Moving carefully against Roger's overly bitten lip. What started out as something soft became something more intense and hungry. The older boy wanting to finish what Roger refused the night before.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Roger placed his hands on Tim's chest to push the man away, but Tim was having none of that. Pining the smaller hands above the blonde's head and biting at the pouty bottom lip to gain access into the mouth he loved oh so much.

"Tim," Roger tried to pull away, "phone."

"Ignore it."

The younger boy was able to push the other way with a glare before moving to the other side of the room and picking up the phone, breathless. "Hello?"

"Hi, um, it's Brian. I mean hi I'm Brian and I saw you- well your posters that you left around campus. 'Smile' needs a guitarist and I just so happen to play and-"

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, hiding it by turning his back to Tim. This guy was adorable.

"Awesome, we'd be happy to give you a shot, Mate. You can meet us at the old storage room on Tuesday. That's when we normally practice. I'm Roger by the way. The drummer."

"Nice to meet you Roger. And thank you for giving me a chance. Hope I can live up to your standards."

"We'll see."

They hung up after saying their respective goodbyes. Roger couldn't help thinking how cute Brian sounded over the phone in the back of his mind. He hoped to push the thoughts away turning back to stare at a highly confused Tim.

"Who was that?"

"Someone saw the posters we hung up and wanted to jam with us. See if he'd fit in. This could be our chance, Tim. We might finally have a functional band."

Tim had to bite back the nasty comment he wanted so much to say about Freddie. He hated Freddie. Since the moment they had started together. Wanting to be the first man and still play bass. Who did Freddie think he was coming in and taking his spot.

"I think this calls for celebration."

They kissed, Roger excited at the chance of finally having the band he's always dreamed of and Tim finally getting what he wanted. Tim holding him up as he lead them back to their shared room. Dropping the younger boy none to gentle on the bed and climbing over him.

There was no foreplay, no gentleness. Just raw want, Tim tearing at Roger's clothes till the boy was naked under him. Turning him over so he was on his knees. With little patience, he prepped Roger for what was to come. Using his fingers and the lube they kept next to the bed to prep him. Being as swift as he could seeing as how he didn't think Roger would need much prepping.

The two rocked together once Tim was buried deep inside the other. Roger ignoring the pain of not being properly opened up. There was no adjustment period, instead slamming into Roger like he was just a toy. Something to be used and thrown away later. Pulling at his hair so his head was thrown back, moaning into his ear. Tim enjoyed every moment of it.

Until the moment he saw what he had always thought to be an 'F' etched into Roger's skin change to form a 'B'.


	2. Welcome To The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean someone called about the poster?" He was practically bouncing around the room. 
> 
> "Yeah last night, sorry I didn't call." He looked at Tim than back to Fred, "I got a little caught up." 
> 
> "Oh, never mind that, Darling. This is exciting news. We may finally be a full band with a kickass guitarist."
> 
> "Or he might flop like the rest," Tim shrugged, "who knows. He might be too distracted from eye fucking Roger to actually play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I started as soon as I finished the first one and I’m already working on chapter three so here’s do you guys. Wish me luck so I don’t have to keep checking if I spelled Brian correctly.

Tim was enraged, seeing the mark irritated him already since he knew Roger was meant to be with him for the rest of their lives regardless of some stupid mark, but for it to change right in front of him made him want to scrap it off. Get a cheese grater and grind it into the soft skin at the nape of Roger's neck. Whispering comforting words as he rid the young boy of the mark that would eventually take him away. Telling him it was for his own good. How could someone love Roger better than he could?

Instead he grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked Roger's head back, holding him in place. Then leaned forward and bite down hard right at the inked skin. Hard enough to leave behind bruised skin and cover up that blasted mark even for a day or two. Anything was better than seeing it now or when Roger would walk fresh out of the shower and turn to grab clothes, his hair falling in his face to show off the offending letter that had cursed Tim to this day. 

He hated Freddie. Always thinking the two were soulmates since the brunette refused to show his mark. Roger always spending time with him, running off to him, writing songs with him, sharing glances with him. As if Tim wasn't there. Didn't exist. 

If it were up to him, they would ditch the Paki and have him sing and play bass. Not wanting the boy in the band in the first place. That had been something Roger put his foot down about. Causing more fighting between them than anything else. Freddie had been a friend of Roger's only a year into Uni, meeting through a mutual friend he didn't care to know about. Moving in when they realized Freddie needed a roommate and Roger needed somewhere to stay to be closer to campus. Then the boy started showing up at their practices and the few gigs they had. Bringing his own songs he had written and persistently asking if they maybe wanted to play one or two of them. 

Tim had always said no where Roger's eyes would light up after reading and forming his own understanding of the lyrics. 

He had practically wiggled his way into the band. 

Roger cried out in pain when he felt teeth try and bury themselves into his neck, trying to pull away to no avail. The pain spread from that spot down his spine and shuttered out to the rest of his body. A hot liquid pain that made him pant from the force. 

Tim was rough, but not like this.

When he finished, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist possessively. Never pulling out. It felt like he had claimed Roger inside and out and he wouldn't be letting that go tonight. Roger shifted uncomfortably. Having not cum himself, his dick resting uncomfortably on his stomach. 

"Tim, I-"

To shut him up, he spit into his palm and jerked the other boy off before falling asleep. Not caring if the boy was uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangements. 

Roger didn't sleep a wink. 

Instead stared blankly at the wall after spending an hour trying to relax enough to sleep. The pillows seeming too flat, the room too hot, his skin too stinky. Nothing seemed to work. So, he lay there wondering if this new guy, Brian, would actually work out or just be another flop. 

He had a feeling this one was different. 

"Darling, don't take this the wrong way but you look terrible." Freddie was bent over helping Roger set up his drum kit for practice. It was another unusually perfect day in London. The sky blue, very few clouds, warm but not enough for shorts. A beautiful Monday afternoon for everyone else, but the band. 

It pissed Roger off. 

The storage room was practically a boiler room at this point. They tried to get the school to turn the air conditioner on before the lot melted, but they refused seeing as it wasn't hot enough. Too much money and all that jazz.

"Why thank you, Fred. You really know how to get a girl going." Roger shot glares towards the door, waiting for Tim to come in with a lame excuse as to why he was late. As usually. He had been kept up because Tim thought it would be nice to use him as a cock warmer all night long. Then had the nerve to start moving his hips first thing in the morning. Leaving Roger frustrated and himself with a stupidly satisfied grin on his face. 

"Well it's the truth, Dear." Freddie moved to stand above Roger who had moved to start tuning his kit. "What happened? Get into some crazy kinky shit last night?" The wink had Roger's mood darkening further. 

"I had a shit night, Fred. Nothing more nothing less." 

That was an understatement. Roger had not only been used last night and this morning, being left with little relief, but forgot all his coursework at the dorm and his textbooks. Having to run all the way back just to have at least some of his materials for his lecture. Except he couldn't find any of his things which meant he had run all the way back to his dorm for no good reason except to maybe knock off the calories from the dinner he had last night. A small dinner to make Tim happy. 

Freddie rested a hand on the other's tense shoulder, "you know you can talk to me, Rog. If something's going on-" they were interrupted by Tim who had finally decided to show up. 

"Sorry guys, class ran late."

"It's almost two and your last class ends at noon." Roger quipped from behind his kit. Arms crossed and more annoyed than when Freddie had 'borrowed' his favorite fur coat and spilled wine all over it. 

Tim was caught off guard, "I had a study group."

He snorted, "yeah I'm sure. Can you just set up so we can get started?" 

The older boy moved towards the other's with his bass hanging from his shoulder. Taking it out and tuning it quickly. "I don't know why we even bother practicing. I mean we don't have a guitarist, we barely function together, Freddie sounds like shit and can't remember the right lyrics to save his life. What's even the point?" 

Freddie opened his mouth to retort, ready to go toe to toe with the boy who always decided fighting with him was much more productive than actually working. Roger beat him to it, "we have someone trying out tomorrow, we can't function because your a complete twat, and Fred isn't a shit singer." 

Before Tim could say anything, glare set firm in his face, Freddie pipped in. "You mean someone called about the poster?" He was practically bouncing around the room. 

"Yeah last night, sorry I didn't call." He looked at Tim than back to Fred, "I got a little caught up." 

"Oh, never mind that, Darling. This is exciting news. We may finally be a full band with a kickass guitarist."

"Or he might flop like the rest," Tim shrugged, "who knows. He might be too distracted from eye fucking Roger to actually play." 

"Excuse y-" 

"Can we all just shut up and play? I would rather not sound like shit and scare off the new guy." The fighting stopped for the rest of practice. Only having a solid hour since Tim had gotten to the old storage room so late. 

Roger saw a flash of purple under the yellow lights of the storage room presented proudly on Tim's shoulder. Only able to see it because his bass strap had pulled on the collar of his shirt.

The younger boy didn't say a word, but his heart did break that much more. 

Freddie had asked Roger to come over after practice, but he didn't want to start another fight between him and Tim. There was also that coursework he hadn't been able to finish over the weekend so he had to do that as well or face the wrath of his father when he had to retake the class. So, instead he packed up his kit and put it in its usually spot before grabbing his bag and leaving. Not before saying his goodbye's to Freddie of course. 

Brian was nervous to say the least. The last band he had been in had crashed and burned quicker than the curly haired boy had expected. The lead singer leaving to join another band, sending the bassist and drummer into a rage. The three of them had fought while Brian kept to the back, a disappointed look on his face. The song he had written just the night before weighed heavy in his pocket. 

After that he had focused heavily on his studies, throwing himself in and ignoring his beautiful baby. Picking it up just reminded him that he may never get to play and share music with other's just like he had always wanted. 

Maybe that's why he had been so drawn to the poster. 

It wasn't like 'Smile' was an unheard of band. They were talked highly about all over Uni. Always hearing about the music and how well they played. Some, of course, gagging over the 'hot drummer'. Who, as he overhead not from seeing it himself, made very orgasmic faces on stage as he played. Brian had been to many of their gigs and never had he seen the drummer make the faces everyone swore he did. Maybe it was because he was too far caught in the music. 

Seeing their lead change from the guy, Tim, to someone else was jarring. Especially since he hadn't minded Tim's voice much. That was until Freddie walked out on stage. A little awkward, a little shy, but all that was hidden deep in his shoulders. Prancing around the stage like he owned every inch of it. The crowd at first had hated him, he remembered. Sitting in the back with people yelling about 'the Paki' which Brian had only risen his eyebrows at. Then the crowd had gotten to see the boy perform and man did he blow them away. 

It was amazing watching him up there. Somehow, as the band played, the lead made each and every person feel important. Yes, it was a small room but it was packed out with people. Drunk Uni kids ready to relax until they were forced to sit through another boring lecture about something they didn't care about. Somehow, though, somehow that guy made it feel like he was singing to every single person in that crowd. From the person in the very front, waving their hands wildly around trying to get their attention, to the lad all the way in the back awkwardly dancing but wishing to be nowhere but here. 

Brian had wondered, sipping on a beer at the bar in the far back of the pub, how the boy managed to do that. Make everyone feel included. All the gigs and even concerts he had been to he had never felt like that before.

And now he sat on his decent for a Uni student sofa, praying that his playing was good enough to be apart of something amazing. Plucking at the strings to make sure each was tuned to his liking before even bothering to start practicing any of the songs he knew to get himself ready for tomorrow. Nerves made his fingers shake uneasily. That was fine. He could do this. 

Having played the guitar for ages now, he could practically play on autopilot. Which came in handy when thoughts refused to stop their instant barking at the back of your mind. Reminding you of coursework, tests, and the inevitability of tomorrow coming whether he was ready or not. 

He started by playing one of the songs he had written recently, 'Keep Yourself Alive.' Written when things seemed to keep piling themselves on him. The weight of the world too much to bare all by himself. It wasn't a hard song to play, per say, just one of his favorites to date that he had written. It was incomplete. The lyrics were finished and his part had been perfected, but the other parts had never been written. 

It was a shame. 

Brian got as much practice in as he could. Tuning, riffs, guitar solos, timing, all of it. Until he's fingers became sore from lack of playing for such a long period of time and his eyes became too heavy to stay awake. Propping his girl up on the wall next to his bed and pushing himself under the covers after getting undressed. 

He prayed everything would go smooth tomorrow. 

"You are actually unbelievable. Showing up to practice late, starting an argument over nothing, insulting Fred. What the fuck is your problem?"

"Oh fuck off! You've been bitchy since we got up this morning." 

They had gotten into each other's faces as soon as Tim had decided to slip in through the door. Smelling of cheap beer and cologne. Stumbling in later than he should have with the sun having set long before he even had thoughts of moving back to his flat. Their flat. Roger was extremely miffed at the show Tim had put on at practice. Not only embarrassing him in front of Freddie, but insulting his friend for no reason. 

"Maybe because I don't like being used as your personal cock warmer, yeah? Or maybe it was because you left me after getting off yourself. Selfish bastard." Roger was pissed. Over being used by Tim, wanting to just curl up in a ball and sleep the rest of the week away. 

"You like being used. That's what whores like." Tim stated in a matter of fact tone. "I guess you only like being used by Fre-"

"What is your obsession with Fred? Why do you hate him so much?" 

"He's just another Paki. That's all he is and that's all he'll ever be." Roger didn't say a word. First taken aback by Tim's horrible words. Moving away from the towering figure and grabbing his shoes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sod off, wanker." Roger slammed the door shut behind him, hoping the neighbors hadn't heard their fight. They would be the first to complain about something like this, but refuse to tell their kids to shut up and stop running around at all hours of the night. 

Freddie's door was always open to Roger. Using the spare key he had been given to get in without disturbing the other boy. Kicking his shoes off and going into the kitchen to grab whatever alcohol the older boy had to knock back the shaky sick feeling rocking him to the core. 

He almost jumped out of his skin at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Darling, what in the name of all things holy are you doing here at..." he checked the digital clock on the stove, "almost two in the bloody morning?" Freddie stood there in a nightie with his hair a mess and his favorite fuzzy slippers on his feet. He looked like a scolding mother. 

"Please, can we talk about it tomorrow. Not now, Fred." Roger took a swing of the vodka Freddie had stashed in the fridge, hidden in the back for no one to find. Well no one, but Roger of course. 

"... ok. Ok, but we will be talking tomorrow. As much as I love you breaking into my flat every night. I don't think it's appropriate. I mean what would they neighbors think." He joked and his heart swelled seeing the boy smile softly a laugh caught on his tongue. 

Freddie helped set Roger up on the couch once more, even after fighting with him for a few minutes about sleeping on his bed. The queen sized bed was big enough for the two and Freddie knew the boy loved to snuggle anyway. He didn't want to push though, seeing how fragile the boy was already. Getting the boy to only take a sip or two from the glass bottle before offering to make tea had been a challenge in itself. 

Making them both a cup before sitting at the table in comfortable silence. Not needing to talk because just being together was enough. Freddie knowing Roger was safe was enough. 

"Thanks Freddie, for always leaving the door open for me... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, probably crash and burn. I am quite amazing, Darling and I'm not sure how you survived so long without me in your life." 

Roger felt terrible, always running back to Freddie when things went wrong. Making the other boy put his whole life on hold to help the other out. Bad break up; Freddie was there helping him rip up the clothes his ex had left behind. His dad refused to accept him for who he is; they go to a gay bar and spend the night flirting with guys and getting free drinks. 

Since their friendship began there has never been a day where Freddie hadn't opened himself or his home up to him. From the moment they moved in they were practically conjoined twins. Always finding one with the other. Watching movies together, getting drunk together, partying together, getting into trouble together. It had always been the two of them and Roger was grateful for that. But, he was sure Freddie wanted to have a life outside of being with Roger. Have other friends, do other things, not always have it be them. 

Roger didn't have anyone else to run to. Yes, he had friends but no one like Freddie who was compassionate and understanding, but would also knock some sense into him when needed. Especially now living with Tim, he had no where but Freddie's flat to get away. Knowing Tim wouldn't come here unless he wanted to pick a fight with Freddie who would be willing to knock the boy out just to make Roger feel better. 

He loved Freddie like he was family. He was his family. 

As Roger slept that night, face buried into the cushions and snuggled up to the fluffy blanket Freddie had blessed him with, he felt the faintest pinch at the back of his neck. He paid no attention to it. 

Morning came and went quickly with Freddie making him toast and a cup of coffee before he was slipping out of his flat with barely enough time to get to his lecture. "Oh please Darling, I'm not late just fashionably early." 

Roger had spent the morning hanging out at Freddie flat, almost convincing himself not to go to his lecture. Instead he showered after eating with Freddie and finishing his coffee, brushing his teeth with a spare tooth brush that Freddie had bought when he moved out. "Now if you ever come here without anything packed or planned. You can still brush your teeth so you don't have morning hangover breathe." 

Grabbing clothes from the bottom draw of Freddie's dresser where some of his clothes had been left. "Just in case you need anything we're ready. Plus I can't have you stealing my clothes you little thief." Before locking up the flat and walking back to his own, hoping Tim wouldn't be there. 

Luckily he wasn't.

So, he quickly grabbed all of his things that had been left out since had been finishing his work and studying for their final that was fast approaching and left for class. Making it just in time before the professor could call him name and grill him for being late. 

Brian was nervous. He was confident in his playing, of course, but it had also been so long since he had performed for other's let alone try out for a band. So, the day they had set up for him to come jam with them during practice Brian had carefully packed up his baby and brought her with him to Uni. Hoping and praying nothing bad came from having her safe pressed against his back. 

Luckily for him nothing happened. Besides missing the bus to Uni, using his only coins as a way to make it on the next bus, forgetting almost all of his things he needed for class, and of course waking up with barely enough time to make himself presentable. His hair in untamable knots at this point. The sky also decided today would be a great day to open up and drown him in rain water. 

'Today's a great day.' He thought sarcastically sitting in the back of class with a puddle starting to form from his drenched clothes and wet hair. 

"I guess he's just not going to show. I told you he wouldn't work out. What a waste of time?"

"Fuck off, Tim. You don't know maybe he got caught up in class. That seems to happen to you a lot lately." Freddie bit back. Tired of Tim's constant complaining. They had all made it to the storage room before the sky had started pouring buckets down on unsuspecting students. 

"I'm just saying. He's not gonna show. We should just start."

"How about yo-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm late." The door was slammed open and a boy drenched from head to toe came bursting in. His curls were sticking to his face and dripping water onto his already soaked clothes. Said clothes clinging to every inch of skin. "I didn't- the rain caught me and I was going to go change but I missed the bus and then I got lost trying to get here and-"

Roger's breath caught in his throat and he had to stop himself from coughing up a fit. This man was, for lack of a better term, fucking gorgeous. His sharp jawline, sad eyes, pouty lips, and cute curls had Roger weak at the knees. Their eyes met and that's what finally got the flustered boy to stop his rambling. In that moment it felt like they were the only people in the room. Tim was bitching, Freddie wasn't becoming impatient. It was only them. 

Neither of them took notice to the pinch to the back of their necks. 

"Yeah whatever. Are you just going to stand there like a drenched poodle or come set up so we can hear you play?" Tim bit. Annoyed at the boy drooling at his boyfriend like he wasn't standing there. 

The boy hurried over, getting out his guitar before sitting down in one of the chairs scattered around the room. He had already started to tune his beautiful girl before the band spoke up again. This time, luckily, it wasn't Tim.

"Ignore him, he's kind of an ass." Freddie started, "Freddie, and you are?"

"Brian, it's nice to meet you." 

That caught Tim's attention, glancing at Roger before looking back at Brian. "Let's just hurry up, rain boy." That had Roger sending him a glare. 

"Ignore him, his panties are all in a twist today. I'm Roger by the way. We spoke on the phone." Roger smiled, sitting in his spot behind his kit. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm so glad you guys decided to give me a chance." 

Brian stood once he was all set up, prepared to blow them away. He just needed one more thing, "anyway I could borrow a pence?" The three shared a confused look before all reaching into their pockets to see if they had anything. They were broke Uni students. Tim hadn't bothered to look instead strumming lazily at the strings on his base. Being tuned and ready on time for once. Freddie tossed him a pence which Brian caught without a problem before strumming a few times to make sure he liked the sound. 

"Before we get started, let's get to know each other. Make sure we all get on before we go any further." Freddie offered. Sitting down at the bench where a piano sat. Finding himself in this spot more often than not. Brian visibly gulped and his fingers started to sweat. 

"Right. What do you want to know?" He sat himself back down, playing his guitar in his lap partially tucked under his one arm. 

"Which college do you go to, Darling?" 

"Imperial and I'm studying astrophysics. Always was interested in the constellation and stars." The smile on his face was adorable. 

Roger and Freddie both shared impressed looks. "Wow impressive. I'm a design student myself and Roger here is a dentist." 

"I was never a dentist." Roger shot back. 

"Not that this isn't fun but how about you play," Tim but in, less than impressed. Fuming at this point at the other two having got caught up in the guitarist. 

The brunette nodded quick, "Ah yeah. Would you- I mean would it be alright if I played something I wrote?" Brian looked at the other boys, a little awkward and not having anything really in mind to play. Having thought they'd just have him jump in while they were playing and see if he could keep up. 

The three boys shared another look, one of disgust and two in pure interest. 

"Of course, Darling. Start whenever you're ready."

"Sometime today though, some of us have things to do after this." Tim snarled, crossing his arms and plopping into the closest chair he could find. 

Brian didn't let the other boy intimidate him. Tapping his foot to find the timing before getting into the intro. Leaning is long torso over and letting the rhythm rock him. Ignoring the other boys in the room for the moment just to enjoy the music. 

Freddie was impressed. Never had he heard a guitarist play like that. Like the music came from their body, out of their fingers, and into the guitar itself. It was almost mesmerizing just watching and listening to him play. Long fingers flying over the neck of the guitar like it was second nature. Not only that, but he wasn't stand-offish nor did he seem doubtful in his skills. Freddie believed the adorable poodle would fit in perfectly with the lot. 

Roger was blown away. Watching the older boy play like it was the only thing keeping him alive. You could see the look of pure concentration on his face, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip sucked in and bitten subconsciously. Fingers sliding easily over the strings like he's never scene before. He could see then getting on too. Talking about his stars and boring them to death, but not saying anything because they make him so happy. 

Both boys couldn't find it in themselves to tell the boy to stop, too caught up in the song that they were both already thinking up their parts for. Tim, however had no trouble stopping the boy mid solo, knocking him out of his groove and causing his to mess up and play a cord that didn't quite fit. 

"That's all well and nice, but let's see you play with us, yeah?" 

Brian seemed discouraged until the other two gave him reassuring smiles. Getting into their places and getting ready to play. "Know any of our stuff?" 

"A few songs, but not well enough to play in time with you." Brian admitted and Freddie waved him off. 

"Don't you fret, Darling. What do you know?"

"I like the Beatles."

"Perfect, we'll rock one of their songs then." Freddie winked playfully and Brian visibly relaxed. 

They started off with 'Something', Brian having no problem keeping up and playing in time. Moving in the little space he made himself and smiling at Freddie who was dancing around like he was back on stage again, rocking the panties off another crowd. They decided to play a few more songs, getting a feel for how Brian played as well as the way they sounded together.

They were making music and it was beautiful. 

Practice was over quicker than they hoped, saddened at having their jam session interrupted. Tim seemed ecstatic. 

"We'll give you a call, Darling and let you know what we think." 

"Right, thank you so much again for giving me a chance. I had fun playing with you." Brian packed up his things and left, not before writing his number down on one of Freddie's papers and sparing a glance at Roger who he had caught staring more than once. 

"I like him, let's keep him." Freddie was the first to pipe up after the doors had shut.

"He sounds like shit. Let's just find someone else." Tim muttered from the corner where he was setting his bass back in its case and getting ready to go back to their flat. Annoyance plaster on his face. 

"I hope your joking," Roger looked up from his kit to send Tim an extremely confused look. "He doesn't sound like shit."

"He does. I mean he could barely keep up with me."

"Maybe you play like shit." 

"Maybe you were too busy staring at his ass to pay attention to his playing." 

"I wa-" 

They were back in each other's facing again. Close enough to share air in the hair like space between them. Roger trapped between his half taken apart kit and the wall. Both breathing heavy and ready for a fight, waiting for the other to make the first move so they could pounce without a care. 

"Oh get off it, Tim. You just hate him cause he can actually keep up with the music and doesn't mess up every other cord." Freddie huffed, grabbing the attention of the angry boy before he could do any damage to the blonde. 

"How about you stay out of it, Paki,"

"What did you call me." They were in each other's faces and Roger knew Freddie would swing if Tim opened his mouth again. 

"Leave it, Fred. I'll take care of it." Freddie looked between the two. His eyes softened looking at the blonde who was moving from behind his kit to stand beside Tim. "Please, Fred. Just go home. I'll see you tomorrow." 

He was hesitant, but knew Roger could take care of himself. The eldest boy left reluctantly, sparing one last glance at Roger and praying for the best. 

"You don't have to act like a dick all the time, Tim." 

"I'm sorry, Baby. You know I don't mean it. I just hate when they stare at you. I don't want to lose you." He wrapped his arms around the much smaller figure and held him close. Feeling the boy slowly lose his anger and sigh in defeat. 

"I know. Let's just get out of here." 

Tim was at least nice enough to help Roger take apart his kit. Helping place each piece in a safe spot so it wouldn't get messed up and helping the boy move the equipment back in their originally positions. At Roger's crouched position, his hair moving to fan around his face and block his expression, the taller boy could make out the mark he hated more and more every time he saw it. 

Anger bubbled up when he noticed the 'B' wasn't alone anymore. 

As his fingers clench into a tight fist, he vowed to hide the mark from Roger for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about that one? Hope it was alright and I’m hoping to be able to get the next chapter out tomorrow if not than Tuesday... but if that’s the case don’t expect much. I may have preordered MK11 and it comes out Tuesday so I’ll be MIA for awhile. (Like a couple of days hopefully.) 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day


	3. ‘B’ Stands For ‘Breakable’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian looked at Roger who was currently setting up his kit and making sure everything was tuned the way he liked. His hair stinking to his skin due to how hot the room was. Shirt having long been unbuttoned and thrown across the room. The look of concentration had a small smile spreading on his face. Thinking of cute he liked trying to get the kit just right, the sound just right. His tongue poking out ever so slightly and a triumphant smile on his lips once he was done. The younger boy caught Brian staring after he had stood up, locking eyes with the taller boy before smiling and turning away. 
> 
> Did he really want to keep away from Roger? 
> 
> "... that's right get one last look in. It'll be your last I promise you." Tim smirked mischievous seeing the longing sadness in the older boy's stare. Looking in Roger's direction who at this point was sitting at his kit, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. 
> 
> "Now make sure you keep your eyes off Roger... my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam I did it I finished it it’s done and I’m proud. Now I’m going to go watch the rest of MK11 story mode because Kitana is my girl and Erron Black needs more screen time
> 
> Anyway hope you like it!

Chubby fingers picked up and, after examining the small space ship, started flying it through the air. Giggling all the while, running on just strong enough legs to carry him around the small space they called home. The parents of the adorable baby sat at the table, Harold reading the news paper with a concentrated look on his face and Ruth sipping at her coffee. She had made breakfast, simple eggs and toast, that had gone untouched by her husband. 

'Whoooooooosh,' Another squeak as the boy ran on wood floors, wild curls bouncing, the little patter of feet being audible around the house. 

'Love, you know you can't run around the house.' Ruth picked Brian up and placed him in her lap. 'You have to be careful or you could fall and hit your head.' Her nibble fingers brushed curls from the boy's face, smiling all the while as she watched him play with the toy space ship. The two adults carried on as they were, with Ruth playing with untamed curly locks. 

Then the toy dropped, a cry of pain following it. Both parents looked at their son, Ruth bouncing him in her lap and her hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. 'What's wrong, Lovey?' Harold, at this point, had put his newspaper down and started making the short distance to crouch beside his wife and son. 

Another wail, his chubby hand shooting back to touch at the nape of his neck. Fat tears trailing down his face and wetting his favorite shirt with plenty of stars on the navy fabric to have the boy dreaming. Harold took Brian's hand and squeezed it in comfort. 

'Baby, you have to move your hand so Mommy can take a look.' Ruth soothed, placing her hand over Brian's. It took a moment before the small boy moved his hand with a whimper. The older women couldn't help the gasp that left between her lips. 'Harold... Harold look!' The excitement in her voice had his heart rate slowing from his panic. 

'What is it, Ruth?' He moved beside her, never letting go of the boy's hand who was still whimpering. Squinting he could just make out what looked like an ink marking. A soulmate mark to be more exact. 'I-I thought...' There at his nape was a beautiful 'R' written neatly in cursive. 

'He's got a soulmate.' She was bouncing him in excitement, wrapping her arms around Brian's smaller body and squeezing him. 'Baby, you have a soulmate.' Harold crouched once more, gathering the two into his arms and surrounding Brian in their warm embrace. 

'soul.. mate?' Brian's voice was small, still sniffling when his parents slowly pulled away with big smiles on their faces.

'That's right, son. A soulmate.' Harold was shaking in excitement, smile growing bigger when his eyes met with Ruth's. 'You see a long long time ago humans were born with two heads and four arms. But the gods thought us to be too strong in that state so, they spilt us apart. One soul two bodies. Luckily, there was one god who thought this spilt to be a bad idea and thus gave us a way to find each other once more. So, when we're born a mark is inked into our skin with the first letter of our soulmate and the closer we get to meeting them the more letters are revealed.'

Ruth looked at her wrist than at Harold until he got the hint and uncovered the skin. Showing their son their soul marks. 'See, your dad and I have each other's names and they're in the same place.' Big eyes looked on in wonder, the tears drying away and curiosity filling hazel orbs. He reached out and touched their wrists, tracing his fingers over the inked names. 

'But, how will I know what my letter is. I can't see it?' Brian looked up at them, face still tear stained. 'And how will I find my soulmate if I can't see their mark?'

'You can look at it in the mirror, Lovey. And as for finding your soulmate you'll just... know. As soon as you see them. You'll feel an unexpected pull towards the person.' His parents shared a loving smile, remembering their first experience meeting each other. Ruth having tripped right into his arms her first day of Uni, instantly drawn to the older man. 

Brian had gone his whole life hiding his soul mark. Not because he was ashamed of it, but because as the years went on and more of his classmates found their soulmates. He became jealous and a bit lonely. Hoping and praying each new school year he'd find whoever 'R' was or at least have the letter gain another. More often than not did he meet someone with their name starting with 'R', but never did he feel that pull. Nor did he let the disappointment show on his face when he saw them walking away with their soulmate trailing not far behind. Showing off their matching marks to the world. 

Brian felt his heart shatter every time one of his friends would excitedly call him about their mark change. Gaining another letter and becoming even closer to finding who their soulmates were. He remembered the jealousy that would boil up inside him, leaving him staring angrily in the mirror at the mark. Hair pulled tight enough to hurt and eyes burning a hole through his skin. 

When Uni came around he figured maybe his parents had been lying about that pull. Maybe he would have to seek his soulmate out more than his parents had and the pull didn't happen for everyone. So, he tried dating. Unfortunately, as soon as that person would ask about his soul mark and he'd pull his impossibly thick mop of curls they would smile sadly and tell him it wouldn't work out. 

He began to think that maybe his soulmate didn't exist and his parents had been lying to him. 

Until he met Roger that is. 

That pull had been instantaneous. Pushing through the heavy metal doors, lungs aching, and shivering from the cold. His rambles had been caught in his throat laying eyes on the blonde who seemed to have the same reaction. Their eyes meeting and everything else melting away. He wanted to stay like that forever. Just being able to lock eyes with the beautiful blonde who seemed just as taken with him. 

The rest of the audition, if you will, he couldn’t quite keep his eyes off the boy. Wondering and hoping that this was who he had been waiting two decades for. Watching others walk around proudly with their soulmate while he sat sad and alone, waiting for the person he was destined to be with. 

Dreaming since the moment he got his soul mark what his soulmate would be like. Would they like the stars like him? Share his love for music? Would they let Brian ramble on and on about stars while they sat together in bed, lazying around and making the most of their day off. Support him in his dream of becoming a rockstar. Listening to and helping him tweak his songs. Letting him sing them sad songs on rainy days or take them out to the countryside to see the stars shine bright and big in the sky. 

That’s all Brian ever wanted from ‘R’ whoever they were. 

Roger moved slowly out of bed, still sluggish from sleep, he felt the bed empty. Tim had a class early in the morning and he was thankful for that. Ever since they had left practice yesterday the boy had been acting strange. Becoming extremely clingy and constantly leaving hickeys that we're becoming more increasingly annoying to hide. Luckily, one was always easily hidden under his mop of hair that he was thankful for, hiding the other's with high collared shirts. 

Shuffling through the small apartment in just Tim's t-shirt and a pair of boxers, Roger stretched tiredly and yawned. Thankful he didn't have a class today. Walking to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. 

"Roger Meddows Taylor, you will never believe what happened to me last night!" There goes his quiet day alone before practice. Roger was slowly starting to regret giving Freddie a key. 

"Fred, inside voice."

Freddie waved him off, "look! Look!" Opening his shirt and showing off his soul mark. It was no longer just the 'J' that Roger remembered. Now there was an 'O' accompanying it and another letter followed. Three letters were pressed into Freddie's skin. 

"JOH...?" 

"Can you believe it? I'm so much closer to finding my soulmate now. That psychic was right." Freddie sighed, falling into one of the creaky old kitchen chairs. "Finally, finally I'll be able to meet them." He had this dreamy look on his face like his soulmate had been the one to create life itself. 

Roger got them both a mug to make them both tea, knowing just the way Freddie liked it. Setting the mugs down on the table and sitting where they could face each other. 

"What if... I mean what if your soulmate isn't what you think they are?" The spoon in Roger's tea made a little whirlpool as he stirred. 

There was a pause before Freddie took a sip of his tea and set the mug back down gently. Looking at Roger with an almost sad look. "I believe they'll be... more than I expected. I mean this is the person that was made for you." 

"Right, but what if the universe got it wrong." 

Freddie gently slid his hand over Roger's, waiting for the boy to look at him before he spoke up again. "Love, they're out there I'm sure. Whoever your soulmate is I'm sure they're dying to meet you." 

"... I think me and Tim really have something going and I wouldn't want to ruin that. We have our differences, but he does make me happy. And he loves and takes care of me..."

The hand over his squeezed in a comforting way. "Roger... I don't think-"

"I know you hate him, Fred and the two of you don't get along but, he's the best thing that's happened to me. All those other people just used me. Tim cares about me, a lot and I just wish you'd see that."

"Roger-"

"Enough, Fred." 

Freddie closed his mouth. Deciding to sip on his cooling tea instead of angering Roger further. Knowing the more he told the boy how wrong Tim was for him the more he would run right back. So, they sat in silence. Roger getting up after taking only a few more sips and walking to the bedroom to shower and change. Already seeing the day going down hill from here. 

Roger knew Freddie hated Tim and vice versa. And it sucked. He wanted his best friend and boyfriend to get along because he loved them both. Screw whatever the universe thought, Tim was something special and he wasn't going to throw that away for a person he didn't know. If his soulmate had been Freddie, well, he wouldn't have gotten with Tim in the first place. But it wouldn't have because the universe 'thought they belonged together'. It would have been because Freddie was an amazing guy and they got on well. And even in the beginning there had been some physical attraction as well. 

Freddie, on the other hand, had hated Tim since the moment he had laid eyes on him. The brunette had immediately locked eyes on Roger, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips and the nastiest glint in his eyes. That wasn't a look you give someone who you're interested in. That's a look a predator gives their pray before they stalked, tortured, and ate. There was a warning given, telling Tim to leave the younger boy alone. Who he knew was vulnerable and easily manipulated if the other player their cards right. Roger always having had a lower self esteem and needed other's to approval to believe himself to not be disgusting. 

Tim had ruined him. Breaking him down till he was just bone and manipulated his every move. It got to the point where Roger had tentatively refused to go out anytime Freddie offered claiming he had coursework to finish. Not only that, but Roger was becoming much thinner, paler, almost sickly from lack of nutrients. Stuffing him with food anytime Freddie saw him because if he didn't he was afraid the boy may become so thin that he may just blow away in the wind let alone trying to play the drums. 

Roger's head feel back against the cool tile in the shower. He knew staying in too long would result in no hot water and that would frustrate Tim to no end, but he didn't care right now. Relaxing under the scolding water and letting the water pelt at his back and, more importantly, the mark that has cursed him since the day his was born. A part of him hoped the water was hot enough to burn the mark away, hoping his soulmate knew he couldn't care less about something the universe set for him. 

This was the reason his life had been a mess. The reason his parents fought and the reason him and Tim had their ups and downs. Something so small as the 'F' inked deep into his skin had turned his life sour. 

'Roggie, my sweet boy, what happened.' Winifred wet a rag and quickly put it over the open cut on his nape. She had been cooking dinner, something she hoped she'd be able to stomach with how sick she'd been feeling recently. Until a little Roger had come running in, tears in his big doll like eyes and hand covered in blood. Turning the heat down on the stove and rushing over to her hysterical son. 'What on earth were you thinking?'

'... I hate soul marks. They're stupid.'Roger sniffled, snot falling from his nose. He wiped at his face furiously, knowing if his father saw him he'd be in trouble for crying. 

'Oh, baby.' She cleaned up his cut as carefully as she could before patching it up with one of the larger band aids they had packed away. 'Who did this to you?'

Roger hesitated, biting his trembling lip to stop himself from crying. '... I just wanted it to go away, Mum. It makes you and Dad yell.' Winifred pulled her son into a tight hug, feeling his tiny little fingers clench in her hair before another sob racked his body. 'I just want you to be happy.'

'Stop that,' she muttered, 'you did nothing wrong, my love. Nothing you ever did made mommy and daddy yell, okay?'

Her dress wet with his tears, holding onto Roger for dear life afraid one of his sobs might shake him right out of her arms. 'Promise me you'll never try this again,' her voice was barely a whisper. Afraid she'd start crying and make the boy upset all over again. 

'... I promise.'

That memory was from so long ago, before Claire was born. He remembered his mother's mortified face at seeing how he had tried to cut the soul mark away. Rid his body of what his parents hated so much. The look of absolute sadness had burned itself into his memory. 

He remembered her checking up on him more often after that, even with her own health at risk. Being put on bed rest the further into the pregnancy she got. This being a difficult pregnancy for the older women. No matter what it never stopped her from rubbing her finger over it. The scar of the cut deep enough to have messed with the ink. Separating the top of the 'F' right across. Her eyes would fill with that same sadness. Fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck that had started to grow out. At Roger's request. 

"Once you're older, if you really hate it that much. I'll take you to get something over it." Winifred has reminded him on more than one occasion as he grew older. A lot of people did that. Covered their soul mark with tattoos to forget about it or hide it easier. Roger knew she would much rather him get a tattoo than cut open his skin once more. 

The first time Freddie had seen it he remembered his heart fluttering. They had been laying in their shared room on Freddie's bed, Roger always complained it was bigger, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Roger's head has been rested on Freddie's chest before he had sat up with a breath. Showing the older boy his mark. Freddie had been flattered to no end with the knowledge that the beautiful blonde had thought he was his soulmate. After the intentional disappointment, Roger allowed him to touch it and that's when he saw the scar. His face in absolute horror when he was told the story. Roger trying to brush it off like it was nothing. Leaving out bits and pieces of his parents history and where his hate came from.

Roger knew Freddie loved his soul mark and didn't want to hurt the other's feelings by being a dick.

Freddie had been ecstatic to show off his own soul mark. Sitting up and sliding on the bed to sit cross legged in front of Roger. Opening his shirt and showing off his mark with a proud smile. A beautiful 'J' written neat in cursive. Excitedly telling him all about the first time he had seen it, Roger surprised he hadn't been born with one like he had been. 

"Oh please, Dear. That just means you're the younger one of the soulmates. I wasn't born with mine because I'm older than my soulmate. By almost five years too! I remember," he went on, "the morning of August 19, 1951 coming down rushing over to my mother and showing her my mark absolutely confused. My parents had thought I wasn't born with a soulmate." 

"The fact that you remember that date," Roger laughed in a non vicious way. 

"Hush up, Darling. I bet your soulmate will remember the day they got their mark. Who knows," he winked dramatically, "Maybe you have a sugar daddy on your hands."

A pillow was throw at the boy's head. Both laughing and falling back on the bed. "But seriously, Darling. Whoever ends up with you will be so very lucky. I know if I was your soulmate I would remember the day you were finally brought into my life." 

"You too, Fred. I won't lie and say I'm not a tad disappointed but I'm sure whoever your soulmate is is an amazing person.... and very patient if they're destined to be with you."

"Wanker." 

Roger turned the water off once the scolding heat turned into pelting icy water down his back, making him shiver. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Hair sticking to his neck and the side of his face, skin glistening from water droplets, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Slowly, fingers came up to brush his hair away from his mark. Roger knew the water wouldn't effect the ink, but he wanted to see how red his skin had gotten from the water. Just as he was about to turn to see, arms wrapped around his waist. 

Roger nearly jumped out of his skin, "Tim, you gave me a heart attack." The hands that were in his hair dropped to fix the towel that was becoming loose at his waist. 

"Sorry, Baby. I called for you, but you didn't answer." A soft pair of lips found the skin on the column of his neck. "Missed you." 

"Tim-" a hand came up to run through wet hair while open mouthed kisses we're placed over his skin. 

"I know what you're gonna say, but I've been very selfish recently and I want to take care of you." 

His soul mark was forgotten as Tim took him apart as slow as he could handle. 

The weeks following went about the same. Fighting between the two settled, leaving a very confused Freddie to watch the couple at practice steal quick kisses from each other and an easy smile spread across Roger's face. It was strange. Ever since the two had gotten together they had always been able to find something to argue about. Roger being the hot head he was picking arguments with Tim who would take it in stride. It was like a game for the two. Seeing them now, acting like a sweet couple instead of polar opposites butting heads. Freddie wasn’t sure if he should be happy or be seated at the edge of his sit and wait for he looming storm. 

Roger had, eventually, gotten Tim to agree to allow Brian in the band who was all but jumping for joy at the idea of being in a band once more. Missing the rush of playing in front of a crowd and showing off the long hours of work he had put in. Practices went by smoothly, the fighting had simmered down a lot. Tim not even bothering to snip at the taller boy. He didn't miss the glint in his eyes when the two would pull away from a chaste kiss or the way the taller boy would wrap his arms around Roger in a possessive hug. 

His heart ached for reasons he didn't understand.

Brian had been a little disappointed, thinking he had found his soulmate but being sorely mistaken seeing the loving couple during practice. So, he put on a brave face and got over it just like he had all those times before this. Until it happened. 

Brian had been trying on his costume, something the band had decided on. If not to make Freddie happy than to make a statement and stand out against other bands fighting to make themselves known. The taller boy had been alone in his flat, roommate out and doing his own thing which meant that Brian was left to his own devices until the other choose to come back. The offending article of luscious cloth glared at Brian, the pearl white standing out against his much more meek color chooses. 

With a sigh he stood and made his way to the wardrobe, pulling the set down and laying them out on his bed. Pushing aside the textbook he had been studying for his next lecture. Knowing how much his professor liked to throw in random things from the text to really mess with his students. 

“If I look ridiculous I just won’t wear it.” Brian reminded himself, nervous as to what he’d look like in the tight fitted clothes. Not confident in his appearance already he wasn’t sure how he’d feel wearing something so tight. 

He stripped, giving one last wary glance at himself in the mirror before sliding into the tight pants. The material was almost like leather, not the most comfortable thing. Then came the shirt that had him wiggling and stretching the fabric in hopes it’d fit over his curls. It took a lot of effort, pulling and tugging but his head finally popped through the opening. Brian huffed our another sigh of relief, feeling the tight fabric move with his as he breathed. 

He moved to the mirror and instantly regretted doing so. This was not home. Not his style or what he would normally go for. Making a mental note to tell Freddie it didn’t fit right before the gig, he shimmed out of the pants before pulling at the bottom of the shirt. Tugging and pulling until the fabric gave way and finally pulled over his head. 

And then he saw it. 

A flash of ink. His soul mark. Brian wasn’t sure, couldn’t be sure, if he was going crazy with hope or if his soul mark really did have more letters. That lonely ‘R’ finally being accompanied by more letters. Meaning he had gotten closer to his soulmate. They were close. Moving closer, he turned and pulled his hair out of the way with shaky hands. Slowly the ‘R’ he had grown so attached to slowly revealed itself. Then an ‘O’ ‘G’ before his soulmate was out in the open to him. 

“... Roger.” 

The pounding in his chest scared him, he wasn’t sure if he was having a heart attack or was just in shock. The ladder being more likely. Long fingers traced the name he had been waiting so long to see. Pressing into the skin to make sure it was all real. To make sure his brain wasn’t playing tricks on him and showing him what he wanted to see. 

No, it was really there. That ‘R’ was no longer lonely and neither was Brian. 

The smile that broke over his face was huge. A laugh playing on his lips. Roger. He had found his soulmate and they were, no, he was everything he could ever want. So much more than he had ever expected. 

Beautiful and talented. 

In the weeks that Brian had gotten to know the band, to know Roger he had found himself falling harder. The way his lips curl into a smile or how big his laugh was that he tried to hard to tone down. Lighting up his face before looking at the room to see if anyone had heard him. His quips and snarky comments. The way he played the drums, not pounding them and hoping they make music but hitting them just right. How is fingers started to twitch when he wanted a cigarette. Stressed from dealing with Freddie wanting them to play the same song over and over. His voice, raspy but oh so perfect. The way his voice curled around every lyric when he did backing vocals. 

He was already in too deep. 

Brian’s smile faltered when he remember one problem. One thing stopping him from calling Roger now and telling him they were soulmates or marching to his flat and pulling him into a kiss. 

Tim. 

Roger wasn’t single and by the looks of it, Tim wouldn’t give the blonde up without a fight. Something Roger was worth, but Brian didn’t even know if he believed in soulmates or even cared about them. What if he told the drummer and he laughed in his face? Told him off and went back to Tim. Kicking him out of the band and telling him they never wanted to see his face again. 

What had he gotten himself into?

John had come home from his evening classes to Brian, who was sitting on his bed clad in nothing but boxers surrounded by papers and his textbook. Face covered by his hands. “I told you to take a break, Brian. One day of not studying isn’t going to kill you.”

“John... I found my soulmate.” Now that has John interested. Still Brian didn’t uncover his face. Keeping his head down. 

“Well that’s great news, but doesn’t explain why you look like-“

“It’s Roger.”

The younger boy put his bag down. Forgetting about the tea he had wanted to make and coursework he needed to finish. The bed creaked when John sat beside Brian on his bed. “Roger from ‘Smile’ Roger? The one you’ve been obsessed with since you started in the band?”

Now he was even more confused. Brian had been going on and on about the blonde haired drummer for weeks now. Ranting and raving about his playing and how beautiful he was and how he sounded when he sang. So, why did Brian look like his whole world was crumbling around him. 

“That would be him.”

“Alright, I’m still not seeing how that’s a bad thing.”

“He’s got a boyfriend, John. The bassist, Tim. And they’ve been so happy recently. Sharing kisses and coming to practice together hand in hand. How could I ruin that?”

“Well you can either keep it to yourself or just tell Roger and see where it goes from there.” 

Brian turned to face John for the first time since he had gotten back to their shared flat. “Are you kidding? ‘Oh hey, Rog. Great job today at practice. Oh, by the way I’m your soulmate.’” 

John shrugged, “Well you can’t hide it from him either. You know how some people are about the whole soulmate thing.” He clasped a hand on Brian’s shoulder, “you’re damned if you do and damned if you don’t.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

“I know.”

Brian held onto his secret for longer than he should have. An inner battle that went until the day before their gig when his heart was completely shattered. 

During their last practice Brian couldn’t help but find a way to look back at Roger while he set up. From the moment the two lovebirds entered the room he had found it hard not to look. To stare and wonder if Roger knew and didn’t want to say anything. Disappointed in whom the universe had fated him with.

The longing stares didn't get past Tim. 

"Hey, Guitar Boy," Brian turned his head, "come here for a second. I think my amp is messed up or something. Doesn't sound right." 

The boy moves in long strides to the other side of the room over to where Tim is crouched looking at his amp with furrowed brows. Brian crouched awkwardly next to the bassist, a few steps away as to not crowd his space. When Tim pulled his fingers away from the knobs, Brian put his own skilled fingers down and played with it. Seeing if he could find the problem. He looked to Tim in confusion, "looks good to me."

The other boy wrapped an around his shoulder, pulling him in close and snapped back in a hush tone, "I see you staring at Roger. Don’t. I don't want you looking at him, I don't want you smiling at him, I don't want you close to him, hell I don't want you talking to him if I can help it. If I catch you staring at Roger again I will make your spot in this band is absolute hell. Do you understand?" By the time he was finished his finger's hand tightened on Brian's shoulder to the point of it hurting. 

Brian looked at Roger who was currently setting up his kit and making sure everything was tuned the way he liked. His hair stinking to his skin due to how hot the room was. Shirt having long been unbuttoned and thrown across the room. The look of concentration had a small smile spreading on his face. Thinking of how cute he looked trying to get the kit just right, the sound just right. His tongue poking out ever so slightly and a triumphant smile on his lips once he was done. The younger boy caught Brian staring after he had stood up, locking eyes with the taller boy before smiling and turning away. 

Did he really want to keep away from Roger? 

"... that's right get one last look in. It'll be your last I promise you." Tim smirked mischievous seeing the longing sadness in the older boy's stare. Looking in Roger's direction who at this point was sitting at his kit, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. 

"Now make sure you keep your eyes off Roger... my soulmate.”

Brian’s world shattered around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Are you angry? Confused? Good that’s what I was hoping for.
> 
> Don’t worry next chapter will be here... eventually. 
> 
> Let me know how you guys felt about this one
> 
>  
> 
> I feel bad leaving you all hanging... so instead I’m going to be evil and leave a little teaser here for you :) you’re welcome in advice 
> 
>  
> 
> "What the fuck is your problem?" Roger had all but yanked Brian off stage and into the nearest secluded space he could find. Hiding them away from prying eyes. From Tim. "You've been avoiding me for bloody weeks. Won't look at me. Talk to me. If I did something just tell me. Don't act like a twat and ignore me." Roger was getting in his space, his face showing pure rage. Brian backed away, hands up and looking anywhere but Roger which was difficult considering the small space between them. They kept up their game of cat and mouse until Brian's back hit the wall. Roger's face inches from his no matter how hard he pressed his skull to the concrete wall. "Even now you won't look at me." 
> 
> "Roger I-"
> 
> "Look at me, damnit!" A hand came down next to his head, a loud slap echoed off the walls in the small room. Brian jumped a little, eyes finally snapping to meet Roger's. Filled with fire and frustration. It was exactly as Brian feared, looking into his eyes just made his own wonder.


	4. ‘R’ Is For ‘Regret’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even now you won't look at me." 
> 
> "Roger I-"
> 
> "Look at me, damnit!" A hand came down next to his head, a loud slap echoed off the walls in the small room. Brian jumped a little, eyes finally snapping to meet Roger's. Filled with fire and frustration. It was exactly as Brian feared, looking into his eyes just made his own wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long life’s gotten crazy with MK11’s release and we’re short on staff at work so i’ve had to pick up shifts 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one

"I don't... I don't understand. She was doing fine. What- how could this have happened, Nan?" The voice was so small, bottom lip trembling, and the lump in his throat set an uncomfortable feeling there. As if he may choke any second without so much of a warning. On the other end a broken voice was heard, fighting back their own set of tears. 

"She was so lonely, John. After your father died... she- she became so sad." He knew he hadn't visited her like he should have, but he was trying to get over the loss of the man just as much as she was. Fingers tightened around the receiver, trying to breathe while tears fell no matter how hard he wiped at his eyes. 

It was his finally year in school and everything had been going great. He had gotten the top marks of his entire year, a full ride to Uni for Electrical Engineering, something he knew his dad would be so proud of, and kept playing the bass even if it hurt every time he picked up the man's prized instrument. Something the two had spent hours going back and forth playing together. Writing songs just for fun while his dad taught how to switch cords easier or keep the strings from sticking. All of that for nothing because who would be there to watch him graduate. To send him off to college with an embarrassing kiss, making sure to remind him to call everyday to check in. 

All of it was for not. 

"Dear, I know this is hard for you but-"

"I don't wanna talk, Nan." It was a croaked whisper. The women on the either end of the phone nodded even though she knew John couldn't see it. 

"Of course, of course I'm sorry Dear. So, so sorry. I'll... keep in touch about the- about the funeral plans." She took another shaky breath, "I love you, John. Call me if you need anything."

"Love you too," the line went dead after that. 

John found later that his mother had died from a broken heart. The ties of his soul mark controlling her even in death. Their family had decided to leave her mark uncovered as the other side of the family had done for his dad, turning her head so they could see 'Arthur' tucked right where shoulder and neck met. 

The letter 'F' scared him half to death. Memories of his parents plaguing his mind. 

Brian dragged himself home, unshed tears making his eyes feel heavy and the lump in his throat made it hard to breathe. He ignored it. Moving to unlock the door to their flat and kicking off his shoes in the doorway, not caring much where they landed. Shuffling towards his bedroom, he put his guitar down and leaned it against the wall. Slowly removing the clothes he had thrown on and letting them scatter around the room. 

His reflection caught in the corner of his eye. 

He moved to stand in front of the reflective glass, hesitantly turning to face away. Shaky fingers came to move the thick curls from his nape. It couldn't have been a mistake. Roger's name was still inked contrasting against his paler skin. 

How could he have been so wrong?

"Brian, I've never seen you so vain." John jokes standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom. Brian all but jumped out of his skin. Not expecting John to have been back from class so soon. Hand dropping to cover his soul mark once more in a curtain of thick curls. "I can't say I care for the mess you've made." The younger boy laid his bag down on his side of the room. 

"I'm sorry..." was all that was muttered back the other boy moving to change into pajamas. Not even bothering to match them like he normally did. 

That was the first red flag. 

"Right, how'd practice go?" John shuffled around the room, grabbing his books to start on the coursework he had been given. The professors didn't know what a weekend looked like clearly. 

"... it was alright." Brian had to fight back the shakiness in his voice. Wanting to just flop on the bed and sleep the rest of his life away. 

That was the second red flag. 

Brian hadn't shut up about Roger since the two had met. Always coming home with a new story about the younger boy. About his angelic voice and how it really added to the song he had written or about his playing and how he didn't just pound the drums like a manic. He made music not noise. 

John didn't miss how Brian physically flinched at the mention of Roger's name. And that was red flag number 3. 

"Alright what's going on? Did you tell him you guys were soulmates?" John raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Brian's pained expression. 

"-we're not soulmates." 

"That doesn't make sense... you said-"

"I know. I know what I bloody said, but it's not true. It's not him." Brian seemed taken aback by his own out burst. Eyes widened looking at John with the most apologetic look he had ever seen. Those sad hazel eyes looking much worse than he had ever seen. Brian sighed once he composed himself. Rubbing his hands over his face and falling onto a freshly made bed from hours before. Rolling over so his back faced the other. He didn't want John to see how his lip trembled. The one thing he had waited for his whole life and it had ended up being a fluke. 

"Sorry. I'm just gonna get some sleep." 

Brian closing himself off became something oddly familiar to John. Something he had tried to forget. 

It got his mind wondering back to his own soul mark. 

Roger was annoyed. He was beyond annoyed. It was now weeks after their show and Brian refused to look at him let alone meet his eyes. After Tim had talked to him he had started acting funny. Messing up in places he never had before with quiet apologies following. A longing sadness written all over his face and staring off in the distance distracted. 

Roger didn't miss the fingers twitching, reaching up and stopping right before his neck. It made him feel... something, but he couldn't explain what. A draw, that same draw from the day they had met. 

"Brian, Darling, are you alright?" Freddie finally spoke up after the fifth or so time they had to stop and start over because of Brian's mess up. Coming up next to him to put a hand on his shoulder. Brian only gave him a weak smile and went back to strumming his guitar. Working out the cords that had become difficult in the course of the last few weeks. 

His thoughts were only on Roger. How badly he wanted to turn and share a smile with the boy like he had done so many times before. Helping Roger take down his kit and move it back to the same spot in the back of the room where he always kept it. The younger boy listening to his stories about the stars when no one else seemed to be listening. Letting Roger rest his head on his shoulder the few times they had all gone out and drank too much to be good for their bodies. Roger being the light weight he is would always drink too much and have to be taken care of in fear of him doing something stupid to get into trouble or end up hurting himself. 

If he couldn't have Roger romantically he'd take just his friendship. 

A hand coming down on his should had him physically jumping, heart pounding. He had been so distracted trying to figure out where he was going wrong that he hadn't noticed Freddie come up behind him with a worried expression on his face. "Listen, Darling, I know we haven't known each other for long but if you ever need to talk you can always come to me. I'm always happy to listen," Brian sent him another weak smile, "I simply live for the drama." He added hoping to get the other to laugh. 

Nothing. 

Practice went the same as it had. With Brian too distracted thinking of Roger and what they could have been. Shuffling all the way back to his flat after muttering a goodbye in the small space they shared for their practices. 

Brian knew John wouldn't be home for a bit which meant he had some time to himself. Not having had too much of a moment without John as of recently. The boy always finding a way to be around him while they were in their flat together. Sitting with him when he studied at the table, drinking his own tea and reading whatever textbook his professors had told him to. Or when he was curled in on himself buried under his comforter John would be at his desk right across from the taller boy's bed. Ready to spring into action if these depressive episodes continued. 

Sitting in their shared room on his bed, he thought about catching up on the coursework he couldn't bring himself to do, but instead decided he liked the look of fresh dust collecting in the much too old rented books. Instead rolling over to stare a hole through his Jimmy Hendricks poster John had gotten him as a belated birthday gift. 'I know what you're thinking and... I just had to. Think of it as a belated birthday gift, yeah.' 

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he felt a pair of hands slowly shake him awake. Pulling him out of the darkness he resided in, dreams too far to reach now. 

"I brought back dinner. Come on, up. I'm sure your mum would kill me if I let you get any skinner." The younger joked, pulling Brian out of bed on sleepy legs and into the kitchen where two to go bags had been left. The smell of food filled the air, but instead of feeling hungry he felt sick. 

They sat, John distributing the food out to their plates before moving to sit in front of a very drowsy Brian. "Eat it before it decides to eat you." 

Brian wasn't hungry. It made him feel bad that John had not only spent his own money on making sure he ate, but also picked out a vegetarian meal for him to eat. Knowing how much of an animal activist he was. The thought of eating, though, made him gag. Picking around the still steaming pasta with the fork John had given him. 

The younger boy had left the table for a moment, probably to grab his books from his bag and it shocked Brian when the quick thought of tossing the food had come to the forefront of his mind. 

What was wrong with him? 

Thankfully John came back before he could do anything drastic, putting a textbook and a notebook down on the table before getting comfortable, or, well as comfortable as he could in their kitchen chairs. Fork in one hand and the other on the edge of the page, ready to turn whenever his scanning eyes reached the end. 

Brian continued to avoid eating. Only taking a small bite when John sent a worried look from behind a glass of water he had gotten for himself and the older boy. 

Almost an hour had gone by before he couldn't take watching Brian pick at his food anymore. "Are you trying to drown your peas in hypothetical tears because it's working. I think they already picked out 'Noah' and are going to start making his arc at this point." John deadpanned. Looking from his coursework to Brian who was slouched over their dinner. Something John had picked up on his way home from his lecture. The older boy, to John's dismay, had been moping around their flat for what felt like ages now. Picking at his food, staring absentmindedly in the distance with the saddest look John could stomach, looking like someone kicked his puppy, and worse of all barely picked up his baby unless it was for practice.

That was very un Brian like behavior.

Brian looked up, half paying attention. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

A groan slipped from between John's lips. Annoyed. "Come on, what the hell has got you so down? I can't handle depressed Brian. Hell I can barely handle sad Brian. So, lay it on me. What's got your tear ducts welling up?"

Brian sighed, "I'm sorry, John. Don't worry about it. It's nothing you sh-"

"Would you just tell me and stop moping? I don't think your food can soak up anymore tears." 

A moment went by without a word passing between the two. "I just- I really wanted him to be my soulmate, ya know. And to know that he's not..."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"Tim said they're soulmates and it makes sense. I mean looking at them together. They're so happy." Brian sighed again and John was starting to detest the sound. Watching the older boy poke at his vegetables like a pouting child. 

"Brian, did you tell him?" He pushed his plate aside and gave Brian his full attention. Waiting for the boy to open up. 

"Well, no I-"

"Then stop pussy footing around and just tell him." Getting up from the table he cleared their plates while Brian sat in silence. Still trying to process what John had said. He was right. Roger had a right to know he may have two soulmates. Something that had never, in recorded history, happened before. 

It settled in the back of his mind when he went to bed that night and planted itself there to steadily grow until it was too big to ignore. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Roger had all but yanked Brian into a little corner at the pub they were at to let off some steam from the week. Finding the darkest part of the pup. Hiding them away from prying eyes. From Tim. "You've been avoiding me for bloody weeks. Won't look at me. Talk to me. If I did something just tell me. Don't act like a twat and ignore me." Roger was getting in his space, his face showing pure rage. Brian backed away, hands up and looking anywhere but Roger which was difficult considering the small space between them. They kept up their game of cat and mouse until Brian's back hit the wall. Roger's face inches from his no matter how hard he pressed his skull to the concrete wall. "Even now you won't look at me." 

"Roger I-"

"Look at me, damnit!" A hand came down next to his head, a loud slap echoed off the walls in the small room. Brian jumped a little, eyes finally snapping to meet Roger's. Filled with fire and frustration. It was exactly as Brian feared, looking into his eyes just made his own wonder. To his hair that was still sticking to his skin from their gig just moments before. The high and anger making his chest heave in a way that had Brian's mind wondering where it shouldn't be. Thinking of how cute the younger boy looked trying to make himself appear to Brian who was a giant in comparison. Trailing down from the crystals of his eyes down to pouting lips, sweat still evident on his impossibly perfect skin. Lips that were oh so kissable and perfect and everything the boy had dreamed about. 

"I'm sorry." Finally, the thought had finally materialized itself. Bringing him back to what had been wrong all this time. What he wanted so badly to say. It was a soft apology filled with more words than he would ever be able to express. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Maybe the pull he felt, not being able to stop himself or maybe it was for avoiding Roger out of fear Tim really would find a way to kick him out of the band. 

It all happened in slow motion. 

Brian's eyes flicking from pouted lips back to the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Leaning in to capture the other's lips. Eyes drooping closed to avoid the shock and disgust he was sure would be on Roger's face. Thoughts of Tim, his threat, the shattering news of Roger not being his soulmate. All of it disappeared and in that moment it was just them. The thundering music from the band drowned out by the sound of pounding hearts. 

He wasn't expecting the lips he had stared at so long during practice would feel so soft nor that the boy would fit so perfectly against him. Hands coming up and laying themselves against soft skin. 

Soul marks be damned he didn't want to let Roger go.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roger pushed himself away. A look of pure shock, confusion, and something else Brian couldn't read. 

"I'm sor-"

"Save it." The drummer turned to move out of the storage room, aware the other two must be looking for them by now. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist and stop him in his tracks. Not tugging him back just holding him there. 

"Please don't tell, Tim. I already know... well- about you two." Roger yanked his hand away. Still in shock at what had happened. Confusion buried deep inside bubbling quickly to the surface. What confused him further was the fact that it had been... nice. That same almost magnetic pull had Roger almost falling back in Brian's arms. 

"... fine, but if you do that again you're out of the band." He hadn’t planned on telling Tim. Something in the back of his mind told him not to. Maybe it was because of the way his heart jumped. 

Or maybe it was because as he walked away, leaving Brian leaned against the wall shaking, he wanted to go back and kiss the sad look right off his face. 

They didn’t talk about it, but the band could feel the tense every time they were together. 

“You’ve become so distant lately, Baby. What’s wrong?” Roger shrugged Tim off, making himself tea. He hadn’t felt right for days now. Ever since Brian had kissed him everything felt wrong. Tim’s kisses, his hands, their relationship. Nothing felt right anymore. 

He didn’t vocalize this. Not to Freddie and especially not to Tim. Hoping whatever this was would go away. “I just haven’t been feeling well is all.” Roger’s voice felt so small in their flat with Tim pulling their old almost broken chair to sit next to him. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“... Not really,” 

“Be that way then,” the chair slammed harshly against the old floors when Tim stood up and threw it backwards. Roger flinched, keeping his head down and jumped when the door slammed.

There has to be more to his life than this. 

Barely a week later Freddie had excitedly burst into the little storage room one bright nearly summer day, confidence dripping from every pore. "Darlings, great news!"

"You're getting your teeth fixed?" Tim muttered and Roger shot him a glare, elbowing him hard in the ribs. Brian whipping his head to look at Tim in horror. They all knew Freddie was slowly getting over his insecurity about his teeth. There was no reason for Tim to bring it up. 

"Very funny, Dear. But you see without my beautiful teeth I wouldn't have the voice I do and would probably sound just as generic as you." He quipped, not bothered by the comment one bit. The older boy had heard it all at this point. 

Roger snorted out a laugh. 

"I got us another gig at the pub not far from campus. You know what that means."

"Lots of exposer. Fuck, Fred this is great!" Roger was practically bouncing around the room. Throwing his arms around Tim. They shared a quick kiss that had Brian looking down at his feet. 

This would be great for them. Smile was already getting big with Freddie’s voice and their sound. They were going places. The pub Freddie had gotten them a spot at was a hotspot for college students. Being it’s close walk from campus and the young owners who had remodeled the whole place. Always finding it packed out to the point where you can’t move without bumping into people all around.

"Well, when is it?"

"... well that's the bad news. It's in a few hours. The previous band quit and they couldn't find anyone else."

Everyone in the room looked flabbergasted. "Fred! We don't have a set list, we haven't practiced, we-"

"Oh stop your whining. I have everything ready, Darling. And don't worry about practice we've been playing together for almost two months I think we can handle playing together." 

They spent the rest of their time in the storage room going over Freddie's set list and quickly figuring everything out for the gig in the next coming hours. 

Brian was in the room, but he hadn't felt further away. 

Roger hadn't missed the way Brian refused to meet his eyes. To look in his general direction. It pissed him off further. 

Their gig was merely an hour away and Brian was sweating. Nerves he had never felt before had welled up inside him, replacing the lonely feeling with one of pure anxiety. His playing hadn't been good recently. Everything just sounding wrong in his jumbled head. Thoughts of Roger and what they could have been floating around. It was sad really. How much time had been spent trying to remember what he looked like. His doll like eyes so blue he could drown in them. The curve of his lips when he smiled or the way his laugh didn't quite fully come out, hiding what the angelic sound would really sound like. His raspy voice and the way he said Brian’s name. 

Trying to remember every detail of Roger without turning to map out his face one last time. It was so hard. Keeping away from the younger boy. That pull not caring for Tim's threat.

He had convinced John to go, knowing the boy would be able to help him relax if even a little. He wouldn’t be able to handle all the college students staring at him when he already felt like absolute shit. 

“You know you’ll blow them away, Bri. I’ve heard you play a million times. You’re great.” John clasped his hand on Brian’s back, hoping his encouraging words would help knock the boy from the nerves he’s never had. 

“Thanks, maybe I just need a drink... that might help me relax.” Brian muttered more to himself than to his friend who had ended up walking ahead without noticing. 

“None of that, get in there and show those people who Brian May is.” 

Brian May was a coward who was hopelessly in love.

Freddie was awestruck. Brian had come moping into the pub (which he would be sure to ask about later) with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of guys in his time at Uni. He was trying his best to comfort the taller boy which was adorable seeing how Brian was towering over him like he did to most. The two making their way towards the bar where Freddie decided he would take a minute to get the beautiful boy who knew their guitarist a drink and maybe his phone number.

The pinch in his chest didn’t go unnoticed by was simply pushed to the back of his mind. 

"Oh hello, Darlings." Freddie was a natural flirt, easily falling into his normal demeanor. "Ready for the show?"

Brian nodded, curls shaking. "Yeah, I think so." 

Freddie waved him off, "oh please. You'll be wonderful, Darling." He smacked Brian's ass. "Now go get ready. We're going on soon and we simply cannot have you prancing on stage with that ugly piece of fabric on you. 

He was talking about his beloved NASA shirt. 

“Now, go on. Rog and Tim are in the back room getting changed.” Freddie practically pushed the boy away so he could talk to the lovely boy currently ordering a drink from the bar. 

Freddie quickly took the seat next to him, seeing as he was already dressed in his over the top outfit he had chosen for himself. “Hello, Darling. And who might you be?”

The younger boy stirred his drink with the mixing straw, “I’m Brian’s flatmate, John.” 

Freddie choked on air. Losing his flirtatious demeanor. 

Brian had shoulder his way through the crowd, fingers twitching and throat drying with nerves. Not only did he have to go on stage after having a really bad playing streak. All he could think of was him messing up and ruining the band that Roger had worked so hard to make something out of. Tim would smirk at him as Freddie and Roger raged at him. Screaming, Roger throwing whatever he could find after being booed off stage. Then they would kick him out of the band without a second thought and Brian would have no excuse to see Roger again. 

That thought had him running a hand through his hair, sweat already dripping from his pores. Pushing open what he figured would be the backroom Freddie was talking about with much more hesitation than he expected. 

Opening the door to find Roger alone, slimming himself into a pair of pants too tight to be healthy. They didn’t say anything to each other, Brian shutting the door and shuffling to the opposite side of the small room they had been given to change. 

There wasn’t much in there. Bottles were pushed to the corners of the room, stacked carefully and neatly as to avoid breaking anything. The pub owner had been nice enough to give them a left over bench to sit there things onto and a bottle of champagne was left in a bucket of ice, waiting to be opened. 

They didn’t say anything, Roger finished changing and took a sip of whatever he had ordered from the bar. Sitting at the bench looking absentmindedly at his drumsticks. The older boy wasn’t sure if it was real or his mind playing tricks, but it felt like eyes were boring into his back at he changed. 

There was only one set of eyes in that room and he didn’t want to think of who they belonged to. Already having ruined his friendship with the drummer. 

“I don't understand it... but I'm-" Roger cut himself off. That had Brian slowly turning to look at the boy. There was an unsure look plastered on his face. As if he was having an inner battle with himself before meeting Brian's gaze. Something they hadn’t done since that day. Mind made up. He slowly stood and moved over to Brian. Determination written all over his face. Until he was inches from Brian that is. His raspy voice barely a whisper, "I don't know why, but I can't help but be drawn to you." 

And then he leaned up and pressed their lips together once more. 

It was everything Brian remembered it being and so much more. Arms coming up to wrap around Roger and pull him impossibly closer. The drummers own hands coming up to hold either side of the taller boy’s face. The kiss started off shy and unsure. Roger petrified of Brian pulling away and leaving him there. 

He deserved it. He had done the very same. 

Then it become something desperate, sharing each other’s breath when their lungs begged for air and there eyes closed so tight it almost hurt. Both feeling like if they opened their eyes it would all be a dream. A sick dream made up from the subconscious mind of what they both really wanted. 

Roger pulled away first, looking at Brian who still had him pulled tight against him. Eyes still shut like a child afraid of the dark. A thumb stroked over smooth skin and then over bitten lips. “Brian, please open your eyes.”

“I don’t want this to be a dream, Rog. I don’t think I can take that.” His voice was so soft he was afraid Roger may not hear him. 

The laugh the drummer let out made his heart swell. Praying this wasn’t a cruel dream, Brian’s eyes opened and locked onto those blue orbs he loved so much. They leaned in again, taking their time to bite and explore the other with all their desperate energy dissipating into the air and lost in the small room. 

Brian pulling away first with a guilty look on his face. “Rog, this isn’t right. We can’t... Tim’s your soulmate we shouldn’t...” 

“What are you talking about? Tim and I aren't soulmates..." Roger looked at Brian. They shared a confused look.

"Tim told me you were..."

"Tim- he told you we were?" 

Brian rubbed at his neck nervously, "yeah I- well Tim caught me... looking at you." He began to ramble when Roger raised an eyebrow, "you're just really pretty and talented. And I've never seen anyone like you before. And I just felt this pull and I thought you were my soulmate because my soul mark is ‘Roger’ but, then Tim said you were his and..." he breathed before looking at Roger who hadn't said a word. An unreadable expression in his face. 

A moment went by before they said anything, Roger speaking up first, "-can I... see it?" 

The older boy nodded slowly not expecting to hear that. Hesitantly releasing Roger from his arms and turning around. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe because this was the moment he had waited his whole life for. And now he had to wait for Roger’s reaction to it. Pulling his hair up and the collar of his shirt down to make sure the boy would be able to see. 

A gasp was pulled from Roger. 

Roger slowly moved forward until he stood directly behind Brian. Awestruck by the inked skin. Anxious fingers coming up to touch the inked skin. A ghost like touch that Brian wanted to lean into just to feel those calloused fingers pressing more forcefully into his skin. 

"Brian... that can't be my... my soul mark isn't a 'B'" 

"Can I... do you mind me seeing it?" Brian asked slowly. Not wanting to scare Roger off. The drummer nodded and took a step back before turning just as Brian had, revealing his nape. 

And Brian's heart almost jumped into his throat.

Carefully, he moved closer. Pointer finger tracing over the inked skin just as the other had done to him.The skin that was inked in his name. "Roger, have you looked at your soul mark recently...?" He moved the younger boy to the mirror in their dressing room before he had time to respond. Excitement, fear, confusion, anxiety. They all came flooding into Brian's blood stream. This was the moment of truth. To see what Roger thought of their fate. 

And Roger all but fell over.

There was no way. It had always been 'F'. Since the day he was born. What happened? When? Why? 

Shaky fingers came up to touch the skin, tracing over the scar that separated the 'B' horizontally. 

"Brian, I don't understand. It's always been..." Roger’s breathing was coming out quick and unsteady. Brian quickly moving to rub at the boy’s back and slow him breathing. 

His whole life was a lie. All this time he had been looking for ‘F’ and that person didn’t exist. The soul mark he had since birth was a lie. How could this have happened. It didn’t make sense. He had thought his soulmate was Freddie was... because of the mark. How could he have been so stupid? 

“Come on, Rog. We’re getting called up and I can’t find Freddie,” Tim opened the door to find his boyfriend shaking and Brian crouched next to him, whispering softly into his ear.

They pulled away quickly. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Tim started towards the two, ready to pound Brian’s face in before he was stopping by another voice. 

A nervous server from the pub peaked in from the open door, “Smile, you’re on in five!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the reveal! And Freddie has met the love of his life because Deacury makes me so happy I swear 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one Let me know what you think!
> 
> Update: started working on the next chapter so here’s a little sneak peak to get you guys excited
> 
>  
> 
> "... John ..." He loved the way it sounded, the way it felt on his tongue. Perfect. Just like he had always imagined. 
> 
> "Yea-"
> 
> "Freddie, you and the rest of the band are due on stage. Let's go. You can drink later." The owner knocked Freddie out of his daze. Still hiding his teeth from John, he smiled. 
> 
> "I'll see you after the show, Love," He leaned in close, his breath hot against the side of John's face. "There's a crowd full of people, but I'll be singing to you."


	5. I’ve Found You Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... John ..." He loved the way it sounded, the way it felt on his tongue. Perfect. Just like he had always imagined. 
> 
> "Yea-"
> 
> "Freddie, you and the rest of the band are due on stage. Let's go. You can drink later." The owner knocked Freddie out of his daze. Still hiding his teeth from John, he smiled. 
> 
> "I'll see you after the show, Love," He leaned in close, his breath hot against the side of John's face. "There's a crowd full of people, but I'll be singing to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting all the support and love I got last chapter so thank you so so much. I figured you guys definitely deserved this one so here she is. Done and ready.
> 
> This one is a bit shorter than the others I hope you don’t mind. This may also end up being longer than six chapters but I’m not sure... we’ll see
> 
> I fixed my cock ups... I’m sorry I’m a mess I was excited to post this one and didn’t really check it over... oops. Thank you to anyone who helped point out my little spelling errors... I swear I didn’t even catch them I was typing so fast at work lol so thank you!

“You really think I can be good, Dad?” John sat on his bed, looking over at his dad who was sitting next to him. His shoulder bumping into the older man’s arm when he turned to get a better look at the older man’s playing. Arthur looked at his son, barely eight years old but holding himself as much older. It was amusing, something that had the older man smiling proudly at his son. Watching him stay out of trouble and keep up with his studies while still being a kid. 

It amazed him that the boy had such balance. 

He must get that from his mother. 

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the two spending the day as they usually did. Together in John’s room, amp plugged in, and bass rested against his dad’s chest. This was a weekly occurrence. Spending as much time together as they could with how much Arthur had to work over the week. Coming home late enough that John was already tucked away in bed. 

“You can do whatever you put your mind to, John. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” He ruffles the thick mop of hair before moving to focus on the bass once more. “So, how ‘bout it son? Wanna write another hit? Your mum loved the last one.”

John pouted, “It was so mushy gushy. It wasn’t as cool as your other song about the dragon.” 

Arthur chuckled, “one day you’ll understand and maybe write your own mushy gushy song. Maybe even for your soulmate.” 

The little boy made a face, “nah. That’s gross. I don’t wanna kiss anyone and get cooties.” 

That sent his dad into another heart filled fit of laughter. Remembering when he had felt the same about his soulmate. Until he grew up and longed to be beside whoever ‘L’ was. Then he met his beautiful wife and he couldn’t have been happier. “Alright, alright no more talk about soulmates. Let me teach you some more cords.” 

John refused to touch his bass the moment he heard of Arthur’s passing. 

“Are you alright, Mate?" John looked up to see Freddie's face frozen in a look of pure shock. "Mate?"  

He couldn't find words and that never happened. No one had ever left Freddie speechless much less did he expect to meet his soulmate here. At a dimly let pub with enough people to brush up against someone at every move. About to perform with a band that was half a mess in itself. 

Did he look ok? Did John like the little eyeliner he had put on to make his eyes pop? What if he hated his singing? His performing? His costumes? 

Freddie had never felt more insecure in his whole life. Hand coming up to hide his teeth, his smile too big. Heart pounding too loud in his ears to be good. 

"... John ..." He loved the way it sounded, the way it felt on his tongue. Perfect. Just like he had always imagined. 

"Yea-"

"Freddie, you and the rest of the band are due on stage. Let's go. You can drink later." The owner knocked Freddie out of his daze. Still hiding his teeth from John, he smiled. 

"I'll see you after the show, Love," He leaned in close, his breath hot against the side of John's face. "There's a crowd full of people, but I'll be singing to you." The singer whispered before winking at the boy and walking back to the backroom to collect his band mates. Before he blew the mind of his soulmate with his amazing performance. 

John watched the older boy walk away, newfound confidence obvious with each step. He had gotten excited, if only for a moment. Maybe this boy was his soulmate. That couldn't be right though. Last time he had checked the letters had been 'Farr' and he was still trying to figure out who that could be. Of course his luck he would have a soulmate with an uncommon name. John wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. He couldn't deny the pull he had felt the moment their eyes met, but ignored it. 

The whole soulmate thing scared him. 

"What the fuck? I mean- what the actual fuck?" Tim completely ignored the pub staff. Having to clench his fists to keep from ripping the curls out of Brian's head. "I told you to stay away. Don't look at Roger, breathe near him, don't even talk to him and you two are in here squeezing in a quickie before the show? How long, huh? How long have you two been sneaking around?"

Brian ignored him, trying to calm Roger who still couldn't quite slow his breathing. Gasping for air and clenching his fists in the fabric of the guitarist's shirt. Fresh tears had started to trail down his face at the effort of trying to breathe and how overwhelmed he felt. Feeling dizzy from lack of air. Brian's hands on his back and arm helped relax him only a bit. Tim's screaming pushing him further over the edge of anxious. 

Everything he had know. Everything he thought to be true was a lie. His whole life he had despised his soulmate and even the 'F' written on his nape and now, come to find his soul mark was all wrong. Not only that but his soulmate was the sweetest, nerdiest guitarist he had ever met. 

Cute curls that bounced and swayed as Brian played. The look of pure concentration when he moved into a particularly difficult section of a song and the triumph when he played it perfectly. His hazel eyes and how soft but sad. Almost like he had seen more than the world would ever know. The way his voice curled around Roger's name. 

And Tim had kept him away. 

"Get your hands off him," Tim moved closer to the two, pushing past the pub staff to stand in front of the two boys. 

Brian looked up with a nasty glare. "Stop being a cunt and leave. Roger's clearly not feeling well and you're only making it worse." 

"What did you just say to me you bloody twat? Think you're all tough now, do you?"

The drummer's breathing had finally started to slow with Brian's help. Fogginess fading and the stars in his vision slowly disappearing. Hands didn't move from their clenched position in the older boy's shirt. His much smaller body shaking from the exertion of his mini panic attack. 

"No, I just think you shouldn't be so aggressive when my soulmate is sick." 

"Your soulmate? I told you that he's my soulmate and you bloody well believe that. Isn't that right, Baby?" Tim smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the boy who was finally regaining his ability to see properly and stand without feeling nausea shoot through his whole body in tsunami like waves. 

Roger held onto Brian, standing on shaking legs. Looking at Tim with the most disgusted look the other had ever seen. The taller boy had seen the drummer have his moments. Where he’d throw things, break sticks they didn’t have money to replace really, and destroy a room like the Tasmanian Devil himself. Never had se seen such fire behind those beautiful doll eyes. 

“You lied to me,” his raspy voice shook. Still collecting himself or maybe it was the nerves of finally standing up after being beat down over and over and just taking it. After all this time Roger finally felt strength to fight. To tell Tim to fuck off and finally get him out of his life.

Of course in the back of his mind his mind brought up all the bads that could come from this. His mind repeating the mantra it always did. Tim loved him. No one would love him like Tim did. No one would care for him like Tim did. If he left the older boy he’d be lonely because no one else would want him. Unless it was for a hook up and that would be that. 

But that was never true. 

Roger had Freddie. The older boy had taken care of him since the moment he had come into his life. Being the one he could always talk to. Opening his arms when Roger had nowhere else to run to and opening his door when he had nowhere else to stay. Wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug and telling him everything would be ok. Never pushing him if he wasn’t ready to talk. The good times they’ve had together writing songs, silly or otherwise, or getting drunk off their asses. Stumbling back to their flat in uncontrollable giggles loud enough to wake their entire building. Cuddling up together and talking about the future. School, the band, the music. Everything. Freddie was family that wouldn’t leave because of who he was and he loved him for that. 

And now he had Brian. 

The boy who was his soulmate. The same thing he had hated his whole life was now one of the reasons he was being brave now. Standing up to the man who had tried so hard to keep him trapped under lock and key. Now Brian had his hand on the small of his back in comfort, in absolute support. Keeping him grounded while he found his footing finally after all this time. 

“You lied to me and told me all these pretty tales of the future when all you really wanted was to tear me down and then leave once you were satisfied. You never cared about me. You only cared about tearing me down to pieces.” Roger’s voice was gaining volume. Brian could feel the smaller body shake and he tried to soothe that by rubbing circles into his back. “And now your big plan was to hide Brian from me. My soulmate when I told you a million times my soul mark means nothing to me.”

Brian tried to ignore the way his heart broke a little.

“Instead you didn’t listen and hid the biggest moment of my life away. Not only that, but you tried to keep Brian away over what?” He laughed, “you were always the insecure one. Afraid to lose me to someone better and guess what... you are. Get the fuck out of my life. I never want to see your face again.” 

Tim opened his mouth to retort, the desperation clear on his face. Freddie interrupted with a huge smile on his face. 

“Darlings, brilliant news! My soulmate is right- what’s going on?” The singer looked between Tim and Roger than at Brian who’s hand still hadn’t moved from its spot on the drummer’s back. 

“We’re kicking Tim from the band.” Brian states bluntly. Not sure if Roger had a voice after getting everything off his chest. 

Freddie looked frantic, “what? No, no we have to go on and we can’t without a bassist.” 

“Good, good luck without me. You can thank Roger for your failure.” And he pushed passed Freddie, taking one last glance at Roger who gave him the finger before he left. 

“Darling, I’m so happy for you. Really. Tim was a dick, but my soulmate is in the pub. I told him I’d be singing to him. I can’t bloody well do that if we don’t perform.” 

Now that Tim was gone and Roger had physically relaxed, Freddie’s news finally hit the two. 

“No way. Where is he? What’s he look like?” Roger moved away from Brian so fast he was afraid he might fall over without the supporting hand on his back. “What’s his name?”

“It’s Brian’s bloody flatmate, John. A cute bloke with the cutest little accent and the poutiest lips and the softest hair I have ever seen.” The singer was definitely finally back into his thoughts of John when they had first laid eyes on each other. Wanting to whisk the boy up and out of the dingy pup back to his flat to attempt and make a romantic candle lit dinner. He could run out and grab roses and really sell himself to the younger boy. His beautiful soulmate. “But that’s bloody impossible now because you two, which I’m glad to see together in some capacity because I couldn’t breathe with the tension between you two, kicked our bassist out of the bloody band.” 

They all sighed. The two couldn’t have picked a worse time to find out about each other and kick Tim out of Roger’s life. 

Where would they find a bassist on such a short notice?

“John plays bass,” Brian smiled, “I could always run back to my flat and grab it. If you two would buy us some time. Talk to the pub owner about moving our performance twenty minutes max”

Freddie was ecstatic. Not only was his soulmate the cutest little thing, but he also played bass. How the universe knew him so well. 

“Ok, alright we can work with that. I’ll go talk with the pub owner and see what I can do.” The older boy breathed. The pressure not quite off, but not so tight in his chest anymore. This could work. 

“And I’ll be back with the bass,” Brian winked jokingly at Freddie, “and John.” 

“Agh his name is such music to my ears,” Overdramatic as always, Freddie looked to the pub staff and smiled. She was a young girl with rich chocolate hair and nervous green eyes. “Help me find the owner, Darling?” And they left together. The girl shaking nervously, hoping she didn’t get fired seeing as this was her first day. Freddie hopes they could make this work. Wanting to blow the mind of not only the crowd, but of his soulmate as well. 

“What should I do then?” Roger’s voice was small. Still unsure of his place now that Tim was gone. He didn’t want to speak out of turn or upset the other two boys. Brian smiled sweetly down at him, kissing the top of his head. 

“You relax, Love. You’ve been through enough excitement today. Have a drink, sit, relax before the show. I wanna see you at your best.” Roger nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Brian hesitantly pulled the smaller boy into a hug, “you were so brave, Love. I’m so proud of you.” He whispered softly next to his ear, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear before pulling away. “I’ll be back.” And left, but not before turning to look once more at the blonde. 

His soulmate. 

Brian was beaming as he pushed past everyone in the pub and out into the spring night. A chill passing through him when wind passed through. It didn’t bother his mood, walking like he was stepping on clouds. A big smile on his face. He had done it. Finally told Roger they were soulmates and the other hadn’t rejected him. 

Finally after all these years of wishing and hoping and praying it’s all come to this. To Roger. 

He made it back to their flat in no time at all seeing as their flat was the closest to the pub itself. Making quick work of the lock before moving through the flat as quickly as he could. Whipping their bedroom door open and immediately going for John’s side of the room. It wasn’t hard to find. Sitting in the corner of their room, dust collecting from lack of playing. 

Brian had seen John play only a few times. Coming home from his old job late to hear a whisper of a voice and the softest melody strumming through their flat. At first he was confused. It couldn’t have been their record player, none of the records they had sounded anything like that and it certainly wasn’t his baby. John wouldn’t touch it unless the older boy handed it to him. 

So, he tip toed slowly towards where the sound was coming from. Their bedroom door left open and pooling light into their lounge. Approaching as quietly as he could, he found John sat at his bed. Singing softly and strumming the bass he had seen packed away since the day he had moved in. 

“... Spread your wings and fly away, fly away, fly away. Pull yourself together don’t you know you should do better. That’s because your a free man...” Tears caught in the harsh light in their bedroom. John’s voice becoming quieter and wiping at his eyes. 

“John?” Brian opened the door, ready to comfort his friend if he needed it. 

He jumped, pushing his bass onto the bed next to him and wiped at his face furiously. “I-I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.” The younger boy sniffed, sliding his textbook onto his lap and putting his head down. Brian sat down next to him. 

“You play great. Great melody.” 

“... Thanks.” 

“What’s wrong?” He rested his hand on the other’s shoulder. Hoping to bring comfort instead of make the boy uncomfortable.

“... I haven’t played since ... well since my dad passed.” The broken up look on John’s face made Brian’s heart break. 

“Wanna talk about it? You don’t have to, but it might make you feel better.” 

John bit at his body lip which was still trembling. Trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of his new flatmate. It had almost been a year since his parents had past, the anniversary of his dad’s fast approaching with his mum’s following. This would be the first full year without them both. Supporting him, laughing with him, watching him play. 

He missed them desperately. 

Remembering how lonely he felt on graduation when his parents were missing while everyone else had their parents congratulating them and hugging them. He would never have that again. 

“I just miss them terribly and my dad has been the one to teach me how to play.” John carefully pulled the bass back into his lap. Fingers ghosting over his dad’s falling apart sticker. An Elvis sticker he had seen when they had been on holiday. Arthur had smiled down at his son who held the sticker delicately in his small hands after having been bought. Thinking about the beautiful inscription in the back of the bass, where he was the only one to see it. Arthur had gifted him the bass on his fifteenth birthday. The inscription was the surprise on the back. ‘Play Your Best. Feel The Music. Sing Your Heart Out. Best Of Luck To You Son. Love Dad.’ “We used to play every Sunday afternoon after church.” He laughed, but it sounded sad. 

“I remember running up the stairs and into my room to change. Dad let me keep his bass in my room so we’d either play in my room or down in the lounge, but that was normally where we’d put on little performances for mum.” Brian listened, letting the boy get everything off his chest. Smiling at the memory John was sharing and thinking about his own parents. The pain in his chest at the thought of losing his them made him remind himself to call them later. 

“We’d write songs, they were all terrible if you were wondering, and then sing them to mum who would clap along. Kissing my cheek and telling me how good I had gotten.” John had to stop and take a deep breath to keep himself from choking up and crying. 

“... what happened to them. If you don’t mind me asking?”

He took a deep breath, “dad got really sick. Cancer. We did all the treatments but- but nothing helped. I remember going up to the hospital with his bass everyday after school and playing him something. It always- always made him smile. Once he got really sick he stopped looking like d- dad and more like a zombie.” John choked, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. “He died a few days after I finished writing our song.” 

“The song you were playing?” 

The younger boy nodded, “Spread Your Wings. We spent weeks writing it and just as I finished it I went to the hospital and they told me he- he passed before I made it there.” John’s body shook with a sob that caught him off guard. Brian wrapped an arm around him, rocking him slowly. Once John collected himself he took a deep breath and went on. “Then mum got really depressed and died a few days later. They said from a broken heart.” 

“I’m really sorry, John. That’s horrible and no one should have to go through that.” He pulled the boy into his side and rubbed at his arm. 

From that point forward they had gotten much closer. Supporting and helping each other whenever they could. 

Brian grabbed the bass, being as careful with it as he would be with his own guitar before heading back to the pub. Hoping Freddie has worked everything out. 

Roger had decided instead of drinking by himself, he would move back into the pub and seek out Freddie’s soulmate. Wanting to make sure the boy was good enough for him. If not Roger would be sure to scare him off. Moving out of the backroom and into the pub, he looked around for someone who matched Freddie’s description. Which was harder than he thought it’d be. Seeing as he was describing him like some romance novel. 

Scanning over the room he saw something that hit home all too well. A boy around his age was being chatted up at the bar by some sleazy looking guy who was crowding the boy’s space. Roger made quick work moving towards the boy. Pulling a smile on his face and squeezing himself between the two. 

The guy didn’t like that. 

“Baby, you didn’t say you’d be at the bar. I thought I lost you.” The two men looked between each other than John seemed to understand what Roger was doing and played along. 

“Sorry, thought I’d save up a spot for the show.” 

Roger looked to the guy who had started to back off, glaring daggers at him. “Can I help you?” He didn’t say a word just walked away. 

“Thanks, Mate. Thought he’d never leave.” 

Roger laughed, “hey don’t mention it.” He extended his hand, “Roger.”

John smiled knowingly, “the famous Roger Brian won’t shut up about?” 

The older boy couldn’t help but smile knowing Brian had been talking about him. Even when Tim had threatened him. “The very same.” 

“John, nice to meet the bloke who’s got Brian all flustered.”

“I’ve heard I have that effect on people,” Roger order a drink from the bar. Something strong to help him relax further before their gig. 

“So, what’re you doing at the bar. Aren’t you suppose to be playing?”

“Brian didn’t tell you?” He was confused. Thinking the boy would have asked before going to grab the bass. Maybe he had forgotten. “Tim, our bass player just got kicked and we need a bassist so-“

“No,” he took the last sip of his drink before sliding out of his stool. “Thanks for helping me out.” John muttered before moving back towards the door. Roger stuck in his spot. If they couldn’t play, how would this affect the band? 

Brian had come back just in the nick of time, catching John before he could make it much further than to the entrance. Stopping him in his tracks. The anger written on his face told him all he needed to know. “Please, John. Just this once. We really need you.”

“No, I’m not playing Brian.” He tried to push past the taller boy, but couldn’t quite move him from the door. Blocking him off and trapping him inside the pub. John letting out an annoyed huff. “Brian, move.” 

Brian held the bass carefully as he pulled John from the pub’s entrance and back to the room the band had used to get ready. Roger had watched the two but decided to hang back. Not wanting to interfere between the two friends. John dragging feet all the while. He didn’t want to make a sense in front of the entire pub and have people assume things they had no reason to assume. It was none of their business. 

“Why are you so against playing, John?” The older boy asked as soon as set the bass safely next to his own guitar. Leaned against the wall in the corner where no one would knock them over. 

“I’m not doing this right now, Brian. I’m going home.” John tried to move towards the door, but Brian’s much larger frame blocked it. “Move.”

“We need you. Please.” 

The desperation in Brian’s voice had John stopping. Thinking about the possibility of him playing in front of a crowd of people. Picking up the bass once more. It had been so hard giving it up, but every time he touched it his thoughts were plagued of his dad and how sick he had been. Reminding him of how hard it was to play with him when he became too sick to move. The good times had been taken over by the struggles and heart aches. Of his mother trying to be her normal self and clap along with them when they played. 

It was never the same.

Her face still held the sadness, tears still pricked her eyes. Her smile never reached her eyes anymore and his embarrassing kiss after their performance never came. Instead stepping out after they were finished to sob out in the hallway where they couldn’t see. 

“... please. I can’t.” John breathed. 

“John, talk to me.” Brian moves him to the bench and sits him down. Watching his hands come up to hide his face, sliding down with a frustrated sigh following. 

“Ever since... ever since my parents died I can’t play. It just doesn’t feel the same. It hurts too much, Brian. All I can see is dad practically a zombie trying to smile and sing with me or mum clapping sadly along. Her leaving the room and coming back with her eyes red and blotchy.” His voice was shaking and Brian felt horrible for making John relieve everything. 

“I know, I know it’s hard. But don’t you think they’d be happy to see you play again? It seemed like it made them both so proud to see you do something you liked,” he was crouched in front of the younger boy. Ready to comfort him, take him home and forget all this if need be. He moved to grab the bass when he saw John’s gaze cast over in the corner . Grabbing the instrument and carefully handing it to its rightful owner. 

Trembling fingers smoothed over the inscription on the back. A sad smile playing on his lips. Remembering how happy he had been to get the bass. Him and his dad having played all day after that. ‘This was suppose to be a college gift for when you left home, but I couldn’t wait. You deserve it, son. And I would much rather have it being played than collect dust. I wouldn’t be able to play without you’

‘I don’t know if I’ll be able to play without you either. It won’t feel the same’

‘Nonsense. You keep playing and making music and you can show me when you come home for break or just to visit. Maybe I’ll get a guitar and we can start really playing together.’ 

Tears started to fall at the memory.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I really wanted to focus in on John since you all had to wait so long before you met him. Sweet little thing I love Deaky 
> 
> I have finally gotten around to writing the next chapter... this might end up being longer than expected but I’m not sure yet. Anyway here’s the summary 
> 
>  
> 
> “What’s wrong, Love?” The singer moved back from the stage, still out of sight from the crowded pub. Coming to stand beside the younger boy with concern written all over his face. 
> 
> “... I’ve never performed in front of a crowd before. I’m just- just a little nervous is all.” John was shaking and Freddie gripped his arm in a firm grip hoping to ground the poor boy. 
> 
> “There’s no reason to be nervous. Brian said you played and I doubt he would have suggested you fill in for us if he didn’t think you could do it,” their eyes met and Freddie couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 
> 
> John thought it was cute. 
> 
> “Plus my soulmate is no chicken. So, get that fine ass up on that stage and blow everyone away.” He slapped John’s ass causing the boy to jump before his brain caught up with him. Watching the older boy’s retreating figure as he moved on stage, his normal persona following. 
> 
> “Soulm- wait! Freddie,”
> 
>  
> 
> This won’t be updates for a bit due to personal reasons and I do apologize for that. Until then I hope you all are doing ok and don’t mind waiting for an update.


	6. And Now I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong, Love?" The singer moved back from the stage, still out of sight from the crowded pub. Coming to stand beside the younger boy with concern written all over his face. 
> 
> "... I've never performed in front of a crowd before. I'm just- just a little nervous is all." John was shaking and Freddie gripped his arm in a firm grip hoping to ground the poor boy. 
> 
> "There's no reason to be nervous. Brian said you played and I doubt he would have suggested you fill in for us if he didn't think you could do it," their eyes met and Freddie couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 
> 
> John thought it was cute. 
> 
> "Plus my soulmate is no chicken. So, get that fine ass up on that stage and blow everyone away." He slapped John's ass causing the boy to jump before his brain caught up with him. Watching the older boy's retreating figure as he moved on stage, his normal persona following. 
> 
> "Soulm- wait! Freddie,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I have finally finished something and I am just... so proud of myself. 
> 
> It’s been a short journey, but we made it. I really hope you enjoy and I have a bunch of other ideas for stories to post here.
> 
> Anyway I’m rambling so enjoy and hope everyone is having a lovely day.
> 
> UPDATE:: I'm back and I have brought you a gift. Because this got so much love I wanted to give you guys a little more of this au. I'm working on a cute bonus chapter. Here's a little taste of that while I work on that. Hope you like it my lovies.
> 
> SNEAK PEAK:
> 
> Roger's ears pricked at the sound of his name from the other end of the line, leaning in closer.
> 
> A warm laugh greeted him when the drummer finally moved close enough to hear. Now completely uninterested in the tv and more interested in whatever Brian and his mum had been talking about, the older boy's face a lovely shade of red. "Oh, don't you 'mum' me. It's adorable really. Have you two talked about being soulmates? I remember your soul mark being an 'R'."
> 
> Another groan of embarrassment.
> 
> The glimpse of mischief on his boyfriend's face had Brian preparing for the worst. Shaking his head and mouthing 'no'.
> 
> "Hello, Mrs. May!" Roger's smile was wide, laughing as Brian tried to pull the phone further away from the boy. Shifting and fighting until he ended up straddling the guitarist, phone now pressed against his ear. Papers falling to the floor and popcorn long forgotten.

"Farrokh, where are you going now?" 

The table lay set and ready for a family meal. Glasses set, plates ready, and utensils all in their correct places. The smell of home cooked food wafted through the small home. Waiting for the family of four to sit and eat. Mostly in silence as that seems to be the common theme if Freddie actually cared to stay and eat. 

"Out, Mama. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." The young boy grabbed his coat that hung up near the door, giving his mother a kiss. "And it's Freddie now, Mama." 

"You can't spend time with your family, you are barely ever home, and now you can't have a meal with us. What is going on with you, Farrokh? We did not raise you this way." Bomi, his father, scolded from the doorway. Just having come home from work. "Good thoughts, good words, good deeds that's what you should aspire to."

Freddie moved, glaring daggers at his dad. The man who had tried to groom him into someone he didn't want to be. "And look at how that worked for you," It was a bite and he knew he would hear about it once home, but it's not like he'd be staying there for much longer. 

Slamming the door closed, he left with jacket in hand. Trying not to meet the gaze of his mother and sister who he knew would be disappointed in his disrespect. 

He tried not to care. 

The boy was going out once more, hoping tonight would be the night he would find his soulmate. After many failed attempts at finding 'J' he was starting to believe they never existed to begin with. Maybe his parents inked him so he wouldn't be left out and just made up the story of how he got his soul mark. It wasn't unlikely seeing as many parents practiced it. Not wanting their children to be seen as abnormal to the rest of the world. 

Walking down the pavement to this favorite pub, he thought about his soulmate. If they did exist to begin with. What would they be like? Would they like music and dancing like him? Maybe play in instrument? Would they support him in his journey of creating his own band or would they tell him it was a waste like his father? 

Freddie hoped they would be happy with who he was and wouldn't judge him based solely on appearance. Still extremely self conscious about his teeth since he was made fun of since the children around him could talk and he could understand what they were saying. 

Fuck them if they didn't love him for his teeth. 

Pushing the doors open he moved quickly towards the bar and ordered a drink, sitting back against the bar and scanning the room. No one caught his eye nor did he find the instant pull everyone had talked about. All he found were other soulmates dancing, holding hands, or talking at the bar. 

It bothered him. 

"Good evening everyone," what he wasn't expecting was for a band to come walking up on the stage. The guitarist confidently strumming to make sure he was all in toned. Whoever the lead was wasn't that impressive, bland really and he couldn't see how anyone could be drawn in by such a boring band. "We're Smile and we'll be performing for you tonight." The brunette smiled towards the crowd but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "We've got Larry on guitar, I've got bass and will be singing tonight, and of course our new rocking drummer." 

That's when he first caught his eyes. The blonde was quite beautiful. From where he was sitting he could tell he was quite small, smaller than Freddie himself. Locks long and shaggy and blue eyes piercing through the crowd. The stage lights creating his own halo. 

"This is Roger Taylor everyone." The uninteresting lead announced and Freddie couldn't help his heart from sinking a bit. Of course it was too good to be true. Whoever that boy belonged to was very lucky. 

The boy gave a short wave and a wink to the crowd before settling behind his kit and giving it a few practice hits. 

That night, after being captivated by the drummers performance, Freddie had made it his goal to talk to and try and get into the band. 

Watching Brian step out on stage with confidence Roger had never seen on the other boy had his heart swelling with pride. That was his soulmate, marching out on stage like he owned it. Roger coming out to join him soon after to get seated and comfortable at his kit that he had set up earlier on. 

John watched with nerves racking his body in gut wrenching waves. Making his hands shake and face heat up. 

Freddie noticed this immediately. 

"What's wrong, Love?" The singer moved back from the stage, still out of sight from the crowded pub. Coming to stand beside the younger boy with concern written all over his face. 

"... I've never performed in front of a crowd before. I'm just- just a little nervous is all." John was shaking and Freddie gripped his arm in a firm grip hoping to ground the poor boy. 

"There's no reason to be nervous. Brian said you played and I doubt he would have suggested you fill in for us if he didn't think you could do it," their eyes met and Freddie couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 

John thought it was cute. 

"Plus my soulmate is no chicken. So, get that fine ass up on that stage and blow everyone away." He slapped John's ass causing the boy to jump before his brain caught up with him. Watching the older boy's retreating figure as he moved on stage, his normal persona following. 

"Soulm- wait! Freddie," John called out, but got no answer. It was too late Freddie was already entertaining the audience waiting for the other to make himself known out on the stage. 

Here goes everything.

Walking up the not so steep stairs and, after giving himself one finally pep talk, made his way to the stage where the rest of the band was waiting for them. 

John hopes he would be able to keep up with them. 

"Good evening my lovies! As you can see we have a new face joining us tonight," Freddie gestured towards John who smiled and gave a little wave to the crowded pub. "A lovely lad called John who just so happens to be my soulmate." A wink was set out into the crowd, "sorry lovies we're both taken." 

Brian and Roger gaped like fish.

"Our first song for the evening will get you up and dancing so, finish that last shot and get your fine asses to the dance floor. This one is 'Keep Yourself Alive'!" 

Then the first strum of the guitar boomed through the pub, smiling faces greeted the band as people moved to get closer to the band. John, ever the fast learner, moved ever so carefully over to be close to Brian. Making sure to duck when a practically rough tug on the mic stand had it flinging towards his head. Watching long fingers fly over the neck of his guitar, listening and playing completely by ear. 

The boys were absolutely impressed. Freddie hiding a proud smile behind the mic. 

Roger jumped in next, slamming the drums in a way only he knew how. To make it sound more than music instead of mindlessly pounding. They were approaching the first verse and just by watching John, the knew he would be alright. 

After that, they quickly moved into 'Doing Alright' giving the crowd a second to cool down and get a drink before they moved into their next few songs. Playing something Brian had wrote for his previous band that the crowd seemed to love before finishing off with a more upbeat song. 

Freddie was drenched in sweat by the time they finished. "That's all for tonight, Lovies." He sent a wink out to the crowd before they all took a bow, his hand sliding into the calmly bassists hands. "You did such a great job, John." It was pressed against the skin above his ear, making the boy shiver involuntarily. 

As soon as they walked off stage, high off the adrenaline, Roger was practically bouncing. "Did you see that? I mean, did you hear their reactions? We were bloody amazing!" He quickly turned to grab John's hands, a huge smile plastered on his sweat dripping face. "And you two. I mean you found your soulmate, Fred, and he's bloody fantastic. If I didn't have Brian and you weren't Freddie's I would kiss you right now. I mean, you were bloody perfect." 

"I agree, you did a great job out there John. The crowd loved it, loved us. We've never gotten that kind of response before." Brian was leaning against the wall, curls plastered to his face and head thrown back against the old brick. "I knew you could do it." 

John couldn't help is face lighting up in pinks and reds, not used to praise like this especially from people around his age. The adrenaline had pushed John to listen closer, catch up faster, and rock his little heart out. 

The bassist's smile one just for his dad. Who had helped him find his soulmate. 

Soulmate.

"Freddie," he swallowed thickly, "we can't be soulmates." Everyone seemed to deflate, "My soul mark doesn't even have the same letters just the 'F'. I'm sorry I have the same name as your soulmate but-"

Freddie knew it in his heart, bones, every twitch of his muscles. There was no way this adorable boy who played the bass and turned a lovely shade of red wasn't his. "Where is your soul mark?"

"Fred, I-"

"Please, John. Just... can you please just tell me. I need to know for sure we're not soulmates." 

The two boys had moved towards the bar to get drinks once they noticed the air shifting. This becoming more of a private moment than something you share with your band. Brian and Roger thought it best to leave the two alone and find their own fun until John and Freddie worked everything out. 

Moving hand in hand, the couldn't help but press as close together as they could. Wanting to be close after being pushed apart for months because of Tim. Hiding them from each other simply because he didn't want to let Roger go. Or maybe he just didn't want Roger to be happy. 

Brian was the sweetest boy he had ever met. It was amazing how smart he was, a smile coming to his face when the other boy talked on and on about the stars and constellations. Reminding Roger to find out when his birthday was and make sure to get his something astrology related as a gift. 

Those glow stars would be a cute gift. 

Not only was he such a nerd, but he also knew just want to say to make Roger choke in laughter. The two sharing sweet smiles at practice, writing and critiquing each other's songs, and of course talking music. The drummer was surprised to hear that not only had Brian been playing the guitar for years now, his dad buying him a ukulele for his birthday as a young boy and then deciding to build his own guitar. Out of old things around the house too. 

Amazing. 

He was witty and funny and just so different from everything Tim was. 

"And what can I get the beautiful guitarist to drink tonight?" Roger looked up at Brian before moving his gaze to the many bottles of booze behind the busy bartender. 

"I think we need to do celebratory shots, if you aren't chicken that is?" Brian smirked knowingly to himself. Knowing Roger was more than likely to take the bate. 

"Psss bring it on, light weight." 

John, for his entire life, had been told showing his soulmate was sort of like bad like. People who were born without a soulmate, as rare as those people seemed to be nowadays, could easily replicate your name after finding out the placement. Tricking you and making it that much harder to find who you were really meant for. 

There had been, or so John had been told by his parents, countless reports over the centuries of soul marks that people would use needles and ink to write names into their skin. After being born without a soulmate, people would stare and talk. You being the abnormal one without a soulmate. Desperate people would then either ink themselves, either killing themselves due to blood loss from hysterical inking or falsely marking themselves and stealing away another's soulmate. 

It scared John, to think someone could easily replicate something so sacred. 

"Freddie, I really don't feel comfortable." He couldn't help looking around the small hallway leading to the stage. It may be only them two here, but a crowd of people lie not too far. 

Without another word, the singer pushed the straps of his leotard off his shoulders until his soul mark was on full display. "Is this where it is? Please John I need to know." 

John gasped, hand instinctively coming up just above the other's chest. Wanting to touch the name written just above his heart. 

'John' 

Then he remembered the letters he had and shook his head sadly, "Freddie, we don't match." Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he shifted until his shoulder was exposed. Putting his soul mark on display. 

"Farrokh Bulsara," 

John couldn't help the excited gasp that left between his lips, "you know my soulmate."

"Yeah, it's me." 

The bassist sighed, covering his chest. "This isn't a joke, Fred." 

It wasn't until Freddie pulled his ID out with his birth name on it did John's mouth go dry. Trembling fingers coming up to take the ID from the boy. Looking it over again and again before finally turning his gaze back on the older boy. 

"It's true." 

Freddie quickly gathered the boy in his arms, holding him tight and enjoying the moment. The bassist's arms coming up to wrap themselves around Freddie. And they stayed like that for what felt like forever to them. Time completely stopping for the two. 

"I have waited my entire life to touch you." 

The burn in the back of his throat set an uncomfortable feeling, but he was already to deep in trying to beat Roger. Who seemed to be having no trouble finishing off his six shot glasses. The pub crowd quickly surrounding them once they had started. Pounding their fists against the bar top and spurring the two on. 

Roger still won by a long shot, holding up the last shot glass with a triumphant smirk. Brian hiding his smile behind his last shot glass. 

"So, who is the chicken now?" The pub crowd soon ignored the two and went back to doing their own thing. Grabbing their drinks and ignoring the existence of the two. At least that's how it felt. 

Brian had moved closer, leaning down on one arm to be at eye level with Roger. "I guess you aren't chicken then. Congrats, hope you still have room for another. My treat." Leaning in to peak the boy's forehead, he ordered them a drink before scanning the room for a place to sit. Deciding sitting in the back corner would give them as much alone time as they could get in a crowded place. 

Taking Roger's hand, a drink in each of their's, The moved towards the table big enough to fit the other two once they were ready and slid into the booth. 

"You think they're fucking?" 

Brian almost choked on his drink. The drummer slapping his back to help open his airways again. 

"Jesus Rog." 

"Just wondering, don't be such a prude." 

Finger's stroked at chocolate locks, soft and a little wet from sweat. Holding his close with strong arms and whispering praise into his ear. Telling John just how beautiful he was, how perfect and charming he was, and how he was everything Freddie had wanted and so much more. 

John was shivering at every praise. This wasn't meant to be a sexual thing, but no one had ever done this to him before so it was a whole new experience. The bassist let it happen anyway, knowing Freddie needed this closeness and intimacy. 

Letting the older boy squeeze him close against his chest, pull fingers through his hair, and try his best to push away the underlinings of arousal surfacing from the hushed praise pressed against the skin above his ear. Just like back on stage. 

"We've only just met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Seeing your name every time I looked into the mirror, wondering what you'd look like, sound like, feel like," he paused for only a second. Pulling away so their eyes could meet. "Can I kiss you?" 

John bit his bottom lip, looking up into a sea of brown. Getting lost in the almost desperate look in the other's eyes. He could see the excitement in Freddie's face, pushing it off as to not scare the younger boy. 

"Yes," It was soft and breathy and everything Freddie needed. 

"Tell me if I go too far or make you uncomfortable, Darling." 

John nodded licking his lips in anticipation. Wrapping his arms around the other's neck. 

Hands came up to cup John's reddening cheeks before the taller of the two slowly leaned down and capture what had to be the softest pair of lips he had ever felt. Simply pressing their lips together at first, it slowly turned into something deeper. Freddie slowly testing the waters by dragging his tongue along John's bottom lip before nipping once or twice. 

He wasn't expecting a barely audible, almost moan to slip between John's lips. 

They pushed and fought for dominance, John quickly losing pulling a smirk from Freddie before the two pulled away breathless. 

"You are bloody perfect, Darling." 

The pair had been laughing and joking, still high off adrenaline and the burn from the shots they had done. It settled down only moments ago, Brian staring down at his drink. Their thighs pressed together. 

"Where do we go from here?" It was Brian who spoke up first, swirling the mixing straw and avoiding eye contact. Not hours before did he find out Roger never really cared about soulmates nor soul marks, so maybe the boy wouldn't want to be together. 

"What do you mean?" Swallowing first, Roger looked up at Brian curiously. 

The guitarist slowly turned to meet with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The beautiful boy he had grown to love more and more as time passed. "Do you want to, I mean, would you want to try going out? I know you don't care much about the soulmate thing, but we could still try as if we're not soulmates." 

He sighed, "oh Brian." A hand came down to lay over a much larger one. "I would love to go out with you, but not right now." 

Brian visibly deflated, "I get it."

The smaller boy rubbed circles into the skin, "let me finish you twat. I would love to go out with you, but I just got out of a relationship with Tim and right now I just want to focus on the band. You have to understand that was a... a really shitty place I was in and I need to focus on myself before I can jump into another relationship." 

"So, it's not a no?"

Roger smiled, "it's not a no. Just ask me again and I may just say yes. As of right now, let's just enjoy the high of a good performance and the fact that we've all found each other." The boy grabbed Brian's hand before forcing him up and out of the booth. "Dance with me." 

The taller boy couldn't help but smile as he was dragged from their table and off to the dance floor. Brian didn't dance, but he could make an exception for the blonde. Happy to have been given the hope of having a chance with his soulmate. 

"I hope you weren't planning on having fun without us," Freddie had to yell over the blasting music. Pulling the attention of the two smiling dorks over to Fred. 

"We thought you were off either snogging or shagging each other," Roger laughed and John turned a deep shade of red, "go get yourself situated at the bar, I haven't forgotten our last drinking match. I won't lose this time Fred."

Freddie snaked an arm around John's waist, "Oh please, Darling. Like you ever had a chance. I have my lucky charm with me this time so you have even less of a chance at winning." He sighed, "I suppose I will entertain you if only to embarrass you in front of your soulmate while impressing mine."

"Oh, you are so on." 

They ended the night with Roger piss drunk and struggling to walk straight and Freddie a flirting mess. John's face hot and not seeming to return to the natural pale color it once was. 

After that the three boys spent the follow weeks getting John, who was still apprehensive at joining a band when he still had so much more of Uni to get through, to join the band. Leaving songs attached to textbooks and carefully stuffed into folders with his materials for classes, showing up unannounced at the flat he shared with Brian and pleading, and inviting John to countless practices and even the audition for a new bassist. 

It took them weeks, but John finally agreed seeing Brian able to balance the band and school. A well rounded student instead of Roger who seemed to do the bare minimum and happy with the grade he got and Fred who seemed to pay more attention to writing songs and designing a new symbol for the band as well as a name than paying an ounce of attention in class. 

"I know what I'm doing, Darling I just show up so it looks good on paper if the whole band thing doesn't work out." 

Happy with their new addition they quickly dived into song writing and teach John the songs they already had. Not that they really needed to seeing as John could blow away a crowd just by playing by ear. What a talent! 

Brian and Roger decided to take things slow. First helping the boy move out of Tim's apartment, while he wasn't there of course, and helping him move back in with Freddie was the first step. Then flirting a little and hanging out as friends, Brian not wanting to push Roger into something when he wasn't ready. It took months of watching from afar once more, returning to the longing feeling he felt when he had first met the beautiful blonde, before the boy made it clear he was ready to try something. 

The older boy of course jumped at the chance and used all the savings he had saved from previous gigs to take Roger out somewhere nice. Where they ended up talking the entire night about anything they could think of like Freddie and his outrageous fashion sense, the new name Freddie had picked out, and how course how the boys knew the others. It wasn't hard to easily slip into a comfortable conversation or even silence seeing as the two had became close friends before ever really trying a relationship. 

They decided to scrape their rough start with Tim having been the prime problem and instead used the friendship they had built up in the months they had really gotten to n know each other as their fresh start. 

It was refreshing really, not having to think about where they started and the obstacles they had to face just to have found each other. 

Roger still didn't think soulmates were a big deal, still having that deep seated hate settled in his heart. Seeing his parents relationship slowly fall apart making him wary and uneasy about the soulmate thing, but that just meant that Brian didn't really bring it up. Nor did he say anything when a year or two later Roger decided to cut his hair. Choppy and short and something oh so beautiful on the boy. Shaping his face nicely with that same shaggy look he loved.

Brian couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face seeing his name on display now that Roger's hair had been cut short. Finding himself running his fingers along the letters and kissing the top of the boy's head when his body shuddered at the ghost like touch. 

They were going to make it and not because a silly soul mark said they were meant for each other. It was simply because they made it work and put aside their differences. Brian learning to balance out Roger's chaotic energy. 

John and Freddie however dived almost immediately into something much deeper than friendship only a few days after meeting. Finding Freddie showing up at his flat with flowers and sometime dinner to share when money wasn't tight. They'd spend the night listening to a record cuddled up together and eating whatever Freddie could afford that day. 

John loves Chinese since it was cheap and easy and watching Freddie teach him how to use chopsticks had made his heart do more flips than he was willing to admit. 

They didn't jump into anything like sex, finding soft touches and deep kisses enough. Freddie not willing to push the younger boy into anything he wouldn't be comfortable with. 

The two worked well together, John balancing Freddie outrageous and dramatic personality while the other helped him come out of his shell a little bit. Finding each other dancing the night away after a gig and a drink or two. Loving the way John's body swayed to the music and the smile that seemed to never fade once he got over his nerves of people staring. 

It didn't take long for the younger boy to open up to Fred and vice versa. Telling their own stories while the other listened and soothed. John finding himself wrapped up in Freddie's arms more than once the first couple of practices. Still finding it hard to play after not playing for so long and the tragedy that had kept him away. 

"It's alright, Darling. I bet he is so very proud of you. Playing and enjoying the music just like you both used to do together. I bet he's right beside you on stage rocking along and smiling." Freddie whispered and tucked a piece of hair away as John's sobs slowed. 

Seeing the younger boy so broken up about his parents made Freddie's heart ache. Not only for the boy, but also for his parents. Who he had ignored and been so very bitter to. Life was too short to let your differences come between family and he had learned that being around John who had cherished every second he had with his dad while he lay on his death bed. 

He started to reach back out to them soon after. His mother ecstatic to hear even his voice after such a long time of not hearing from him. Every night wondering and worrying if something horrible had happened to her eldest child. The boy apologized with John beside him drawling circles into his shoulder. Excitedly telling her about the bassist and how they had met. 

Of course she had told him to bring John and the rest of the band over for dinner. 

That's where he finally saw his dad and went out of his way to apologize. "Good thoughts, good words, good deeds," It was quite and broken. Remembering how rude he had been only days before he had left home to go live closer to Uni. His dad had wrapped him up in his arms all the same. Shaking hands with John and nodding with a smile at the other boys. 

Everything was the way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end. Tada! I really hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you so much for all of your constant support. I do read the comments and you guys just... you make my day every time I see a new comment. And I never get annoyed or bothered by you asking me to update so don’t worry about that either. It actually pushes me to get a chapter done believe it or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's ears pricked at the sound of his name from the other end of the line, leaning in closer. 
> 
> A warm laugh greeted him when the drummer finally moved close enough to hear. Now utterly uninterested in the tv and more interested in whatever Brian and his mum had been talking about, the older boy's face a lovely shade of red. "Oh, don't you 'mum' me. It's adorable. Have you two talked about being soulmates? I remember your soul mark being an 'R'." 
> 
> Another groan of embarrassment. 
> 
> The glimpse of mischief on his boyfriend's face had Brian preparing for the worst. Shaking his head and mouthing 'no.' 
> 
> "Hello, Mrs. May!" Roger's smile was wide, laughing as Brian tried to pull the phone further away from the boy. Shifting and fighting until he ended up straddling the guitarist, phone now pressed against his ear — papers falling to the floor and popcorn long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I wanted to post another chapter on this one since I had the idea annnnd because this got such good feedback. 
> 
> This one is fluffy but also deals with some of the things Roger still hasn’t resolved with himself that Brian helps him with. Also I imagine a Mrs. Ruth May to be the sweetest of sweets because her son is a dear so... yeah. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

"Brian Harold May, why on earth has it taken you so long to call me? I have been worried sick about you, young man. You haven't even bothered to drop in and say hello." Ruth scolded him from the other side of the phone, Brian's smile growing more and more at the sound of her voice. It had been a few weeks, well almost two months, since the guitarist had gotten a chance to talk to his mum. With him and Roger getting together and the struggle of trying to balance the band and school, he hadn't been able to find a few minutes to call Finding his time occupied by finishing papers, practicing and writing songs, planning gigs, and finding at least an hour to spend with his boyfriend. 

"Sorry, Mum, it's been a little crazy lately." He leaned back against the arm of the couch, reading through another sentence or two with a highlighter in his other hand. Phone cradled between his head and shoulder as he worked. 

Roger sat snugly beside him, curling up as much as he could with the other so focused on rewriting his paper. Snacking on some popcorn, he had popped after practically breaking into the flat. Watching some movie rerun, he didn't exactly care for. 

The older boy could hear an almost childish huff from the other side of the phone, "you could at least call every once in a while. You know I love hearing about your little band and what was his name again," there was a short pause, "Roger? Roger, that's it. I loved hearing all about my son's new adorable crush." 

Brian groaned, "mum." 

Roger's ears pricked at the sound of his name from the other end of the line, leaning in closer. 

A warm laugh greeted him when the drummer finally moved close enough to hear. Now utterly uninterested in the tv and more interested in whatever Brian and his mum had been talking about, the older boy's face a lovely shade of red. "Oh, don't you 'mum' me. It's adorable. Have you two talked about being soulmates? I remember your soul mark being an 'R'." 

Another groan of embarrassment. 

The glimpse of mischief on his boyfriend's face had Brian preparing for the worst. Shaking his head and mouthing 'no.' 

"Hello, Mrs. May!" Roger's smile was wide, laughing as Brian tried to pull the phone further away from the boy. Shifting and fighting until he ended up straddling the guitarist, phone now pressed against his ear — papers falling to the floor and popcorn long forgotten. 

"Oh, hello. John is that you, Love?" Ruth had heard a lot about her son's flatmate, finding him to be a charming young man. 

"No," Brian lay defeated under Roger with a pleading look on his face, "it's Roger. Nice to meet you." 

The guitarist could feel the embarrassment light upon his face. Moving down his neck and down to his chest. His mum would have a field day embarrassing him in front of Roger. 

"Oh," it was long and drawn out. Brian could practically hear the smirk in her voice, "The infamous Roger I have heard so much about?"

"Infamous? You're too kind." Roger was having just as much fun. Wondering how many more shades of red Brian could turn. "All good things I hope." 

"Yes, yes he's told me you are a part of his little band. The drummer I think he said? For Smile?" 

And they went on talking for longer than Brian would have cared for. Glad that the two got along, but not trusting his mum not to embarrass him. Knowing Roger would take the information and run with it, teasing him for as long as he saw fit. 

"It was lovely talking to you too. I'll put Brian back on now," and with a playful smile, Roger handed the phone back to his boyfriend who wished the ground would swallow him up at this point. 

A moment or two passed before Brian spoke, "mum."

"Brian, dear," he could hear her smile, "I hope you've taken that boy out already. He's a delight." 

The guitarist looked at Roger who had moved to lay on top of him, pulling the popcorn bowl onto his chest and looking back at the screen. Even in the harsh lighting of his flat, the boy was beautiful. Hair messy from their wrestling match, still wearing Brian's button-up and a pair of boxers, cold feet tucked against his warmer body. Roger was everything. 

A smile spread across his face, arm sneaking around Roger's small waist and pulling him close. "Yeah, mum I did." 

Another excited sound from the other end of the phone made Brian chuckle. "That's wonderful, Dear. I'm so happy for you. You'll have to bring him over for dinner. How about this weekend?" 

"I don't know, Mum. We're still kind of busy with the band."

"Are you saying you're too busy to have dinner with your parents?" Ruth was back into scolding her son, still playful as she always was. 

"No, no Mum we'll be there as long as Rog doesn't have anything going on." 

"Great. I'll see you both on Sunday." 

When Brian looked up, Roger was looking at him once more, a curious look on his face. "Not too busy for what?" 

"How do you feel about having dinner with my parents?" 

Roger was taken aback. Never in the almost year relationship with Tim had the boy ever offered to take him to meet his parents, nor did he ever talk about his family. The drummer always just thought they didn't have the best relationship and didn't push Tim to talk. Seeing as he wasn't the closest with his own family after his parents split and his dad disowned him when he came out as bi or whatever he was, he wasn't one for labels. 

He thought about it, nerves bubbling up in his chest at the thought of Brian's parents. Would they hate him? Would they break them apart even if they told them they were soulmates? 

"Rog," Brian squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, "you don't have to. If you makes you uncomfortable, don't worry about it." And Roger was reminded he loved this boy all over again. 

"I don't mind," he decided after a short pause, "I could go for some home-cooked food, and your mum sounds lovely." 

It was settled. Going through their week as normal as Brian told him little things about his parents every day. Getting closer and closer to the day he would finally meet them. Nerves starting to stem as the week went on until it was the night before they left to see Brian's parents. 

That day seemed to be one of the worst days for Roger. Waking up to a very empty bed only to find Brian had left their little flat during the wee hours of the morning. Then he had gone to shower to make himself presentable for Brian's parents, which he could already feel a wave of anxiety bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, only to find they had no hot water. Having to force himself under the stream of freezing water to make sure the smell of yesterday's dirt and grime didn't follow him to the May household. 

Roger could deal with that, having had to take a few cold showers since starting Uni when times were tough. Fine. 

He had gone to make himself a cup of tea, forgetting they had put sugar on their shopping list. 

Then he proceeded to spill half his cup of tea over the shirt he had stolen from Brian.

All of his nice clothes were dirty, or Freddie had borrowed and 'forgot' to give back.

Nothing seemed to be fitting him right today.

His hair wouldn't work for him, looking even more shaggy and messy than usual. And on any other day, he wouldn't care but today was special. Roger had to make sure Brian's parents like him. He wanted the May's to like him because god did he love their son. 

What if his parents didn't like them and then Brian broke up with him?

What if he embarrassed himself in front of the older couple?

What if he said something stupid?

That's how Brian found Roger. Sitting in the center of their little bedroom, knees pulled to his chest and chin tucked in. Wild blonde locks hiding the younger man's face. It looked like a tornado had gone through the room, Roger's entire wardrobe scattered all around him."Rog?" And then he heard it. A soft, weak sob that shook the petite body of his boyfriend. His soulmate. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Brian was beside the boy before he even realized he was moving, dropping to his knees and gathering the boy into his arms. 

Roger couldn't get a word out, embarrassed at crying over nothing and having been caught by Brian. Anxiety gripped him in a vice, keeping everything he wanted to say stuck in his throat. Feeling heavy and uncomfortable. "Sh," Brian soothed against his ear, "you're ok, love."They rocked slowly together, longer than the two cared to count, until Roger's sobs slowed to sniffs and the knot seemed to unravel itself. The older boy slowly pulled away so he could look at Roger's face, stray tears bubbled up in his eyes that were rimmed red for crying. "Now will you tell me what's wrong, love?"

The drummer nodded slowly, a hiccup slipping from between his lips. "I'm nervous, Bri. I've never done this before. Hell, I've never had a relationship like this before you and I just- I can't mess this up." Brian wiped away one of the stray tears that was brave enough to fall, "I care about you so much, and I've never- never felt this way about anyone." 

"Rog," Brian pulled the younger boy back in for a tight hug, running long fingers through short strands of dirty blonde. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Mum already loves you, and I'm sure Dad will be the same." 

He sniffled, anxiety slowly melting away, leaving him to bask in the feeling of Brian all around him. It was moments like these that reminded him why he cared so deeply about the older boy. When he would wrap Roger up in his long limbs, letting the smaller boy rest between his legs and rest his head on his chest. Listening to the steady thump of the other's heart as he tried to calm himself down. Feeling skilled fingers comb through every strand of hair. 

Moments like these reminded Roger of how much he loved Brian.

"I don't want to embarrass you, Bri. Not in front of your parents." Roger breathed in the scent of Brian's shampoo and something like paper. 

The guitarist frowned, looking down at the sniffling boy in his arms. "Do you think you embarrass me, Rog?"

And all the fears that had built themselves over the months of knowing and then being with the guitarist finally resurfaced and crashed over him in punishing waves. Roger's whole body starting to tremble all over again.

How could he not think he embarrasses the older boy?

Tim had told him their whole relationship how embarrassing it was to date a slut like him. Spitting back at him how he slept with everyone at Uni. How easily he would spread his legs. The ex-bassist had commented more than once about the things his friends said about him that he must be loose after sleeping around like some cheap whore. How embarrassing it was for him to be out with Roger and hear wolf whistles as they passed. 

Never seeing Tim's cheeky smirk when Roger wasn't looking.

And here Brian was, the smartest guy he had ever run into wanting to be with him. The kind guitarist who loved stars and wrote the most heart-wrenching songs. With the cutest head of curls, a soft smile, and even softer eyes.

"Sometimes..." He muttered into Brian's curls. 

A breath was sucked in, "why would you ever think that?"

Brian knew that Tim had a lot to do with why Roger was so timid. Why the first night they moved in together he had slept to the edge of the bed until Brian had had enough and pulled him flush against his bare chest. Or why he spent hours standing in the mirror sucking in his nonexisting gut with a longing stare. Why, when they fought, he seemed to back down with very little fight or eat small portions when Brian started to cook them dinner. And it broke Brian's heart into pieces seeing the younger boy so broken.

"Look at me." Brian's voice turned from soothing to something much more serious, the frown on his face deepening. The drummer's heart was pounding in his ears, afraid the older boy had finally realized he wasn't worth it. "Roger, I mean it. Look at me." 

And slowly, so very slowly, Roger raised his head only to find a pained look on Brian's face. "I love you," he saw the way Roger's bottom lip trembled and how he subconsciously bit into it to keep himself from crying all over again, "I bloody love you and nothing is going to change that. Not if our soul marks didn't match, not if you were two hundred pounds heavier, not if you take up the whole bed and become a blanket hog, and not if you've slept with every bloody person at Uni. I love you, Roger. Nothing you could ever do would embarrass me, Love." Roger was crying freely now, staring deep into the hazel eyes he had fallen in love with the moment he had laid eyes on them. Leaning in to kiss the lips he had mapped out and memorized by now. Wrapping his arms around Brian's neck to pull him impossibly closer. 

They stayed like this, nipping and licking lovingly at the other's lips. Roger's tears falling from his eyes and dripping down Brian's chin. "I love you too," He sniffed once they pulled away, holding his soulmate close as he kissed his tears away. 

"All this," Brian chuckled softly, "because of my parents then?" he gestured to their once clean room. Leaning over to pick up one of Roger's many patterned tops and throw it back at the drummer who's smile was slowly starting to spread. 

"I told you I wanted this to be perfect," he tried to defend himself with a matter-of-factly tone. Laughing when Brian threw another top his way. They ended up in a war, tossing clothes back and forth until they both were falling over in fits of laughter. 

Roger inched closer and laid his head on the other's chest, Brian's fingers finding their way back into Roger's hair. "You know," Brian said after a minute looking up at the glow stars the two had hung up together, "my parents wouldn't care if you came dressed in a trash bag as long as you come as yourself." 

The younger boy hummed, "good thing that was one of my choices. That really helps narrow things down." To which Brian poked at his ribs playfully.

"You know what I mean, Love. Now hurry up and get changed before I decide to devour you instead of going to my parents," Brian sat up and brought Roger with him. Who replied with a cheeky wink before standing to finish getting changed. 

This time Roger felt a lot lighter. Crying had really drained his energy, but with that also went his anxiety. And maybe Brian being so close, watching him like a hulk, had helped a bit too. He always felt so powerful around the guitarist. Like nothing could get in their way. Finally starting to feel confident in himself now that Tim's constant torment was over. 

Roger settled on a simple pair of blue jeans and a white button-up, excluding his favorite pair of suspenders when Brian raised his eyebrow after holding up the offending garment. "How do I look?" He asked, doing silly poses in their full-sized mirror. A smile played on his lips when Brian stood from his perch on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Beautiful." He laid chaste kisses along the expanse of Roger's neck, eyes flicking up to look into the mirror before he was blowing raspberries into the soft skin. The drummer falling into a fit of laughter, trying his best to wiggle out of Brian's grasp. 

It wasn't long before Brian was buttoning up the last button on his shirt and grabbing the keys from Roger, sliding into their little car. The older boy decided he would drive so they would actually make it there since Roger had a tendency to drive like a complete animal. Squinting at street signs and challenging ever yellow light he saw. 

The drummer, of course, had protested and pouted but Brian wasn't giving in tonight. Turning on the radio and sighing when Roger put his feet up on the dashboard and gazed uninterestedly out the window. It was a long drive, he had told the younger boy, and so he wasn't surprised to find Roger knocked out an hour into their drive. Brian had turned up the radio then, bobbing his head to whatever played to try and not follow the other boy in falling asleep.

They made it to Brian's parents when the sun was threatening to set over the horizon. Parking a block away and sitting in silence for a moment. The anxiety settling in between them.

"Ready, Love?"

As ready as he would ever be.

Brian, ever the gentleman, held the door open for Roger as his tired limbs pulled him out of the car. Sliding his hand into Brian's calloused one before following close behind as they walked to the guitarist childhood home. Roger's heart started to pound in his ears, hands growing clammy as they approached the door. A welcome sign was the first thing to greet them. Gathering their wits before knocking on the door loud enough for the couple inside to hear.

They waited for a moment. Then another. And then another. 

Until they heard the sound of the lock and then the creek of the door. A short brunette greeted them, a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a knee-length dress with a floral pattern that was hidden under a white apron that was stained with what looked like tomato sauce. "Brian," Ruth gathered the much taller boy into her arms. Brian pulling his hand away from Roger's as he wrapped his arms around his mum for a tight hug. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until the scent of home wafted out of the ajar door. Until he saw the wide smile on Ruth's face and the smell of her perfume invaded all his senses.

"Hi, mum." Brian breathed into her hair, bending awkwardly to hug her properly. The two pulled away after a moment, Brian stepping out of the way to introduce Roger. 

The guitarist wasn't sure his mum could smile any bigger her eyes darted over to a very out of character Roger. "And you must be Roger. My you are much more handsome in person," She nodded her approval to her son who coughed awkwardly. 

Roger smiled sheepishly, "thank you, ma'am." She quickly waved him off, gathering the much smaller boy into her arms. 

"None of that. Just call me Ruth, Dear." The drummer returned the hug before they were both being ushered inside. "Dinner will be done soon boys so go wash up and you can go join Harold at the table." She pushed them in the direction of the bathroom before returning to the kitchen. Sneaking one last glance at Roger before disappearing down the hall.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Roger breathed after a moment to Brian who chuckled.

"I told you so." Brian shrugged before sliding into the familiar bathroom to wash up. The drummer sticking his tongue out before following.

They moved to the kitchen after washing up to find Harold sitting with a newspaper, glasses perched on his nose and a cup of tea steaming beside his empty plate. The older man, looking like a carbon copy of Brian minus the curls, looked up and smiled when his eyes landed on Brian ushering Roger into the small kitchen. Sliding a chair out for the boy to sit then sliding into the chair beside him. 

"Brian," Harold out the paper down beside him, "it's been a long time." Much older hazel eyes landed on Roger, who was trying to look as small as possible as to avoid the older man's gaze. "And you must be Roger. My wife has gone on and on about you this week." He chuckled and the drummer physically relaxed. Finding the man's eyes just as soft as Brian's own.

Roger held out his hand out across the table for Harold to shake, "it's nice to meet you, Sir." 

"Just Harold," they shook hands and Roger hoped Harold didn't comment on how clammy his hands were. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself." Ruth turned from the stove, scooping spaghetti onto their plate while Brian quickly stood to help dish out the food. 

"Well," Roger started awkwardly almost telling Ruth to not give him anything in fear he may puke from the anxiety fighting its way through him. "Brian called about auditioning for our band Smile and he blew us away, uh, si- Harold. Your son is talented with a guitar."

Harold nodded, "he better be. The boy's been playing since he was small. We even built his own not too long ago now." 

Roger was amazed. His boyfriend, soulmate, was bloody amazing. Not only was he smart and talented, but he built a bloody guitar. "You mean you guys built 'Red'? No way," He hadn't meant to shout, "she sounds beautiful, si-Harold. I mean you guys did an amazing job building her. How, I mean, how did you even manage to do something like that?"

"Built her out of old things lying around the house and a mantle," and if Roger couldn't be any more impressed. Staring at Brian when the boy finally sat with pride swelling up in his chest. 

"That's- that's bloody amazing." Brian had his head down to hide the small blush dusted over his cheeks. Finding his food to be much more interesting than anything else.

"Tea?" Ruth asked over her shoulder. Two hands went up and Roger followed after a moment. The kettle 

Ruth set her apron down on the countertop, washing her hands off before sitting on the other side of Harold. From where he was sitting, Roger got a clear view of the older couple’s soul marks presented proudly against the skin of their wrists. 

"Our Brian is quite talented," she winked, "been writing down songs for as long as I can remember." 

"Well, Roger here is the best drummer I have ever seen," Brian tried. Hoping to get the conversation away from him and focused more on the blonde who sat awkwardly next to him. He picked his fork up only to realize his stomach was still doing uncomfortable twists.

"Really now?" The older couple looked at Roger curiously who seemed to shrink down further in his chair.

The drummer nodded, "been playing since I was small too. Started off on an acoustic and then got bored. So," he chuckled, "I pieced together my own mismatched kit to play on until I had enough saved up to get a real one." 

They nodded before everyone seemed to settle in silence. Starting to eat whatever was on their plate. That was until Harold cleared his throat, "So, Roger," The boy in question looked up from eating the pile of spaghetti Ruth had piled on his plate. "What are you studying?"

He swallowed everything in his mouth, feeling the lump of spaghetti get stuck for a second before sliding the rest of the way down. "Dentistry," he flinched before going on, "something secure and easy." And if he could have slammed his head into the table below he would have.

"I see," Roger felt anxiety crawling up and threatening to show him his food all over again. Everything seemed to be going great and now-

"But Roger's told me he's thinking about switching to Biology," Brian squeezed Roger's hand from under the table, shooting him a quick reassuring smile, "he's got A levels in biology, right Rog."

"Oh, uh, yeah." The drummer nodded. 

"You should do that," Ruth raised her fork towards the trembling blonde, "always go for what you want, I always say. Don't waste your time doing something you aren't interested in. Makes going to uni a complete nightmare." That was the first time any adult had ever said that to him. His teachers and professors had all told him to stick with something easy. Get a job, find your soulmate, rinse and repeat. 

Roger smiled small, "yeah, you're probably right."

Silence settled over the kitchen, Roger eating small bites of the food Ruth had piled onto his plate and squeezing Brian's hand from under the table for some kind of comfort. Nervous he had already screwed things up with the older couple with his lackluster responses. He wanted to fight with himself. Tell his anxiety to 'fuck off' and enjoy the rest of the homecooked meal in complete calm. 

"Roger," he looked up, "Is everything alright? You've hardly touched your food." 

Good job, Rog. You've gone and upset the most important woman in your boyfriend's life. 

You couldn't have just eaten like a normal person, could you? 

No, you had to go and insult Brian's mom by picking at your food like some kind of toddler with a sour attitude. 

Look, now you've taken so long to reply that everyone is staring at you.

Now you look even worse than if you just outright told them you feel like you might vomit because you're actually scared shitless right now. 

"Roger?" Ruth settled a hand over Roger's free one, looking concerned. "Are you alright, Dear? You look a bit sick?"

"Roger's just-"

"Excuse me," He got up from his chair and pulled his hand from Brian's. Sending his boyfriend a weak smile before taking a step outside into the chilled air. Fingers trembling for the pack of cigarettes sitting innocently against his hip. Taking one stick out before lighting it and taking a long drag.

"Is he ok, Brian?" Harold asked, turning from the doorway Roger had disappeared behind to look at his son who looked just as concerned for his boyfriend as the older couple did.

He took a breath in.

Count; one, two, three.

Then exhaled.

Count; three, two, one.

Then took a drag of his cigarette and blew that out away from the house. Feeling himself slowly start to calm down all over again. 

Roger knew he shouldn't be panicking like this. There was nothing to be nervous about. It wasn't like Harold or Ruth or being rude to him. Sending him disgusted looks or turning their noses up to him. It was just ... hard to be sitting at the table working up conversations like he was apart of the family. 

Being brought back to when he was young and his parents would try doing the same thing. Having the four of them sit and eat the food his mum had slaved over all day. Michael grabbing whatever he could find in the fridge to help settle the rage bubbling deep inside. The nights his father would drink were the easy nights. These were the nights he would talk to Claire and him like they were actually there instead of ignoring their very existence to instead pick a fight with Winifred. The older women, by the time Roger had grown into his voice, was beyond tired. Circles under her eyes, hair graying more and more each day as her voice grew quieter. 

Then their would be the nights they would all be forced downstairs to pretend they were a big happy family to a man who was already fuming from work or from whatever had gotten under his skin that day. Biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying something that would have everyone in trouble. Waiting anxiously for the moment Michael would lash out and Winifred would usher Roger and Claire upstairs to avoid the fighting.

How was Roger suppose to act at a dinner table when he wasn't constantly waiting for someone to lash out?

When they were genuinely curious about getting to know him instead of trying to find things to throw back in his face.

"Roger?" Brian shut the door behind him. Watching for a moment as the blonde seemed to be lost in thought. Cigarette smoked almost done to the bud. The younger boy nearly jumped from his skin when he saw Brian standing only a few feet away. A look of concern drawn across his face. "Are you alright? My parents are starting to worry."

"I'm sorry," he muttered smothering his cigarette into the concrete below before stuffing the bud into his pants pocket, "I just ... I've never done this before."

"Rog, we've been through this. Remember?" Brian asked softly as not to upset the drummer further. He noticed Roger had drawn into himself again when he took a step forward only for Roger to take half a step back."Tell me what's wrong so we can work through this, Love."

It took a minute of Roger knocking the tip of his shoe into the ground aimlessly before he spoke up again. Soft and unsure, "I've never done this before, Bri. The dinner, the small talk," Brian looked as if he wanted to say something but the drummer beat him to it, "I don't fit in here. We never did this, Bri. I have no idea how to even react to you guys. Everything feels so natural for you and I just feel so out of place."

Roger had never spoken about his home life with Brian. Not when they were still friends staying up till the sun would rise talking about whatever was on their mind, not when Winifred would call the flat when the blonde first moved in, and especially not when he would wake up Roger up from a nightmare that had him sobbing in his sleep. Shaking and terrified of whatever lurked in the darkest corners of his mind. Brian thought the boy would open up eventually. After the guitarist tore up from another dream or when Claire would call with her voice trembling and sniffles coming in through the receiver.

But months have gone by and not a word as come from the drummer.

Until now.

"Tell me what's going on, Rog ... please." Brian looked to found Roger's face unreadable. 

"My parents aren't like yours. They weren't soulmates," he had to stop to take a breath feeling almost as if he was drowning, "they weren't soulmates but they were happy. Then they had me and dad seemed to just ... change. Coming home angry at everything. He'd fight with mum constantly and things only seemed to get worse when Claire was born. Cradling and taking care of her while dad fought with mum.”

Brian listened, heart breaking and wanting nothing more to reach out and comfort the trembling blonde who’s breathing was becoming short. As a child he hadn’t thought any different of his family. It wasn’t as if his home life was perfect either with his parents working as hard as they could to make sure Brian had everything he needed. The couple always making sure there was food on their son’s plate and a warm bed to sleep in. 

The boy didn’t know any better until he went to school and saw the kids with all kinds of toys he couldn’t afford or when his class would talk about soulmates and soul marks. Most of the kids in his class had soulmate parents just like him, but the rest had a parent without a soul mark or they weren’t soulmates at all. Which of course amazed Brian beyond what his mind could comprehend. 

How could someone be born without a soul mark?

And why would someone want to be with someone who wasn’t there’s? 

“Dad said mum would leave him if she found her soulmate and she said the same about him,” Roger went on after a moment of sucking in the chilled air outside. Nipping at the bare skin on his arms. “Dinners growing up weren’t like yours, Brian. It was quiet and terrifying for us. Waiting for dad to snip and bite like he usually did.” The older boy gathered the drummer in his arms. Looking down only to see Roger biting his bottom lip. “I don’t know how to react or how to act here. I’m so used to biting my tongue and protecting Claire.”

Brian took a deep breath, squeezing Roger before pulling him away to look into glassy eyes. “Rog, Baby, you belong here. You don’t have to put on an act and you don’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing. You’re safe here.” 

“I know but I-“

Bending down, Brian placed a soft kiss on Roger’s forehead before smiling down at his boyfriend. “Roger, there is no buts, okay? I promise you there is nothing to worry about and nothing to be afraid of while you’re here.” The drummer seemed to deflate looking down at his feet before his chin was titled up, “baby I promise you if you start to feel uncomfortable again in there we’ll leave. We’ll get up, say our goodbyes and we’ll go home no questions asked. Okay? I love you and I promise as long as I’m around you have nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

Roger’s lip trembled and then a sob broke through and Brian was cradling him all over again. Rubbing circles into his back and repeating against his skin that he was safe and how much he loved the blonde. 

Through thick and thin they would be together. 

“Roger, are you alright?” Ruth nearly knocked her chair over when her son and Roger walked in almost a half hour later, the food had gone cold long ago and the older couple had waited with baited breaths for the two to return. The first thing she saw was how puffy his eyes were and the tear tracks that followed. Taking one look at him before her motherly instincts were kicking in. Quickly maneuvering around Harold and to the blonde who appeared smaller than when he had come in. Gathering him into her arms without a second thought. 

Roger was shocked. Feeling delicate arms wrap around him and then his senses be full of a scent so close to Brian’s. Something soft and flower with something feminine to go with it. 

Never had he felt such comfort in the last few years. 

“Roger, was it something we said.” And he shook his head. Slowly wrapping himself around Ruth like a lost child. Roger felt completely out of it at this point having cried and worried all his energy away. 

Brian’s heart swelled seeing his mum care so much about his soulmate so quickly. Having brought a girl or three home only for his mum to tell him before they left that ‘she’s just not good enough for you, Dear.’ and ‘just trust me on this one. Mum knows best.’. 

“You look exhausted, Dear. Do you want to lie down a little bit while I finish up dessert? I’ll bring you some fresh tea too since yours is cold now.” Roger nodded slowly after mumbling a thank you. Ushering him over to the sofa with one arm around his shoulders guiding him. Brian sat at the end and Roger laid his head in his lap, being tucked in by Ruth. “You stay right here and I’ll go get that tea.” She ruffled his hair with a smile before moving back to the kitchen. 

Roger looked up at Brian, blanket tucked under his chin. “Your mum is amazing.” 

All the older boy could do was smile and nod. 

He already knew his mum was amazing. 

She came back a moment later with a steaming mug of tea and sugar. “Here you go. I’ll bring out some cookies in a bit. You just relax.” 

And then she was bringing in a plate of cookies with Harold following close behind her. They decided on one of Elvis’s records before the older couple settled into an arm chair in their small living room. Spending the rest of the night talking to the younger couple and Roger as if this wasn’t the first time they were all together. 

And Roger lie comfortable with his head in Brian’s lap, sitting up for awhile leaning on the older boy while he munched on cookies and sipped his tea. 

When they did leave, hours later after the sun had long but set, Harold shook Roger’s hand who’s eyes were drooping by this point before Ruth gathered him in her arms. “You ever need anything you give me a call, okay Dear?” 

He nodded, a yawn hanging on his lips. “Thank you, Ruth.”

“You take care boys,” Ruth called as she watched the two walk hand in hand back to their car. Roger turned, smiled and waved before sliding into the car. Glad he had come even if it had taken a toll of him. Knowing he had made a real connection today with Harold and especially Ruth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Roger Meadows Taylor-May, why on earth had it taken so long for you to call? I haven’t heard from you in much too long. You think you’re too good to call your favorite mother in law?” Ruth scolded, but Roger could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Sorry, Mum,” he quickly apologized to the older woman, “hard to get on the phone with us touring so much.” Sparring a glance he found Brian still scribbling down the song he had thought up during their lunch together with Freddie and Deaky. Nudging the focused boy with the heel of his one foot while the other held its place in Brian’s lap. 

Brian looked over and took notice of his soulmate, and now husband, one the phone with his fingers curled around the phone cord. He raised an eyebrow and Roger only had to mouth ‘Mum’ for him to know it was Ruth on the other side. Leaning in to call a quick, “hi mom,” before going back to his song writing. 

“Was that Brian? Too busy to talk to his own mum,” she sighed and Roger chuckled. 

“You know how Bri is, busy body.” 

“That’s how he’s always been since he was small. Now, tell me about Japan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not proof read... yes it is long ... yes the ending is rushed and may change tonight. Anymore questions? Ok good
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so how was that? Let me know if you enjoyed it and if you definitely want to see more. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day


End file.
